Merry Christmas!
by twilight37
Summary: Have a very merry Christmas with Bella, as well as the Cullens, as they have fun in the snow, go caroling, and many more crazy adventures!
1. Merry Christmas

**Hey people! With the holidays coming up and all, I decided to write a Twilight fanfiction! I will post a new chapter every day until the twenty five (for those of you who can't count, that's 25 chapters in all). Remember that I do not own Twilight, or Edward Cullen, or any of the characters for that matter. Only the incredible Stephanie Meyer does. Please enjoy my fanfiction that I mad for all of you awesome readers!**

_December 1, 2009_

Christmas Time, in other words, my favorite time of the year. The food, presents, family time, decorations- I adore every moment of it. So when the chilly month of December comes, I make sure that everything is perfect.

Because it was a Tuesday, I unfortunately had school. I stumbled out from my warm, thick blankets, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and made my way into the bathroom.

On my way to the bathroom, I looked out the window. Charlie's police cruiser was already gone, which means he had already left for work. But there was also something different about the outdoor surroundings…. It then hit me- snow!

Small white snowflakes gracefully danced, beautifully falling down to the ground. And as much as I hated the cold, the snow, the rain- I somehow was attached to it. Maybe it was just that snow was how every pictures Christmas. The oh so familiar image of a dreamy white Christmas, the smell of freshly baked ginger snaps….

After admiring the landscape for some time, I skipped into the bathroom, humming holiday tunes on my way.

The warm water from my shower felt amazing, in comparison to what was waiting for me outside. I shivered, even under the hot water.

I rinsed my hair out with my absolute favorite shampoo and conditioner- sweet strawberry scented from Herbal Essence. I lathered my body with regular, plain old bar soap, before stepping out of the shower.

Quickly, I dressed in a pair of blue jeans and fuzzy boots. I also threw on a long sleeved, royal blue shirt, a fleeced jacket, a scarf and gloves. After brushing through my long brown hair, I ran down the stairs, grabbed a Hot Fudge Sundae Pop tart from the (now empty) box, and went to my truck.

It was a million times colder than I had feared. Not wanting to suffer from Hypothermia, I scurried toward to car. 'Let's hope the engine hasn't frozen up on me' I thought, as I slide into the passenger seat.

As I turned to put the key in the ignition, I noticed that I was not alone in the car.

"Ah!" I gasped, my hand involuntarily going to my heart.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked with a crooked smile. His features were extraordinarily, and inhumanly, beautiful. His eyes were warm, and golden

"Yes." I admitted, a hot blush spreading across my cheeks.

He laughed. His laugh could sometimes be mistaken for the sound of musical bells singing in the distance- I loved it.

"I suppose we should be on our way." Edward suggested.

Oh, I had almost forgotten- school. With a groan I turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, which made me jump, this only happened occasionally, when I was least expecting it.

Edward stifled a laugh, only causing me to flush tomato red once more.

As I drove down the icy road, I turned on the radio, seeking through all the stations. Sadly, only finding stupid annoying commercials everywhere I checked. Sighing, I turned off the radio.

"How are you?" He asked, politely.

Happy? Cheerful? Overjoyed? "Good" I finally decided no need to act to _too_ perky this morning. "And you?"

"Phenomenal." He replied, flashing a bright smile.

The car was silent for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of my noisy engine.

"So," I began, striking up a conversation, "Excited about the holidays?" I could definitely feel a smile slowly playing upon my lips.

"I suppose."

I frowned, "You don't like the holidays?"

"You do?" He raised one eyebrow.

"What's not to like?! It's my favorite time of the year! Well, there are presents, spending time with friends and family, oh, and not to mention the food-"I stopped in mid sentence. I was getting carried away, which is something I seem to do a lot. My cheeks radiated a deep scarlet.

Edward smiled, to my utter embarrassment. "I never said that I _didn't _like the holidays, it just isn't my favorite time of year."

"But-"

"Shh," He interrupted, placing on cool finger against my lips, "If we discuss this any longer, I believe that we will both be late for class." He gestured toward the empty parking lot, of which I was oblivious to until now.

"Oh." I mumbled, grabbing my Vera Bradley (courtesy of Alice Cullen aka Edward's sister), and stumbling out from the car.

"I think it would be much faster if I did this." Edward said, cradling me in his arms, and running at vampire speed to first period.

"Yes, that was definitely… faster."

He grinned and pushed the door open for me.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Berty scolded.

"We're sorry Mr. Berty, but Mrs. Cope needed both Bella and in the main office. She said that we were excused from class." Edward lied smoothly.

Mr. Berty nodded as Edward and I made our way to out seats. Of course, I tripped over my own feet, and went flying down the isle. A few laughed, including Mike Newton, but quickly shut their mouths when Edward glared at them.

Blushing I gathered all my scattered books and sat in my seat.

Edward and I passed notes through the entire period, not bothering to pay attention, for we had already studied the material we were going over today.

We basically did this all day, expect for in gym (my only class without Edward), where we played basketball. I fell down a lot, and got hit in the head a few times, but other than that, I wad fine.

When the day was finally over, I literally raced to my truck, dying to see his beautiful face that I had missed so much.

"How was gym?" He asked. Of course, Edward had beat me to my truck, like he always did.

"Good." I informed him.

"You didn't fall?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh," I could feel my cheeks burning, "Well, yeah I fell. I always fall, you should know that."

Edward smiled, "Ha, yes, I just wanted to hear you admit it."

I rolled my eyes, as we updated each other with our average day at Forks High School. Nothing to interesting, as usual.

When we stopped in front of my house, Edward kissed me gently and whispered, "I'll see you tonight, when Charlie's asleep."

He was gone.

I sighed, and hurried into the house, escaping the cold outdoors. Once I was inside, I began on my only home work, trig. **(A/N: I have no idea how Trig works, so I got a problem from online! I don't know that answer if your curious- sorry!)**

_A triangle ABC has a right angle C and two sharp angles A and B. The triangle's sides AC and BC on both sides of the right angle C are given as: _

_(a) AC = 3 BC = 4  
(b) AC = 5 BC = 12  
(c) AC = 8 BC = 15_

Hmm… I thought carefully, tapping my pencil on the table. I never liked trig… it was always difficult for me to do, so it often took me a while to finish.

After solving fifteen problems similar to these, I put my backpack away, and went up into the attic. I found a very small box marked 'Christmas'. There was barley anything in it, besides a one-eyed Santa Clause and some broken tree ornaments. Renee must have taken all the _good _decorations when she left so many years ago, because he had nothing. Heck, he didn't even have a tree!

'Well Bella' I thought to myself, 'looks like we've got a lot of work to do.'

**I know nothing much happened in this chapter; it is just an introduction though! Hope you guys have a great December 1, oh, and don't forget to… wish my mom a happy birthday (I wonder what she'll do when I say that random people are wishing her a happy birthday!) AND don't forget to review!!! **


	2. Tree Shopping

**Ok, it's December the second! Yeah! Well thanks to everyone who reviews… within the course of twenty four hours… Oh yeah! If you're wondering, this was my mom's respond to you guys wishing her a happy birthday:**

"**Who the heck would name there kid (here's an example of a person who reviewed) LVQueen1?" I just laughed lol. **

**Another thing, thanks to all of those who reviewed:**

**Jess1177, sheeiur22, LVQueen1 (loved the review : P), Football girl 11, sonea91, Ali Shaw, thelittlehope, Emma-MasonCullen, njdevil30718, and jayseeo. I much appreciate that you took the time to write a thoughtful message. **

**Quick note before we begin *I do not own Twilight* (sadly****). Well here it is CHAPTER 2!!!**

I went back downstairs, away from the sticky attic, and started making dinner. I decided to make steak and potatoes, something that I rarely make.

I took the meat from the refrigerator, and marinated it in a sweet steak sauce, after that was done; I wrapped the potatoes in silver tin foil, poked holes in it, and placed them in the oven.

As I waited for the steak to finish marinating, I hopped up on the counter and stared out the window. Snowflakes continued to falling, almost dancing with the wind. It looked like a painting painted by a professional artists… to beautiful to be real.

When I had finished my daydream, I grabbed the pan the steak was in, and slid it in the oven by the potatoes. Now all I had to do was wait.

Charlie came home just as I had taken out the fully cooked food. His face lit up at the delicious aroma that was diffused throughout the entire house.

"Mmm… smells good Bells." He complimented, putting his gun up, and sitting down at the table.

"Thank you." I said, giving him a plate with a huge piece of meat in the center, along with two baked potatoes, all of which he devoured greedily.

"How was work?"

He swallowed, "Good, how was school?"

"Fine."

Charlie nodded before turning back to his plate, literally shoving massive amounts into his mouth all at once. Charlie had never been the one to show much of a conversation, unfortunately I had acquired that trait from him.

"So... you don't have many Christmas decorations." I said, imagining the scary one-eyed Santa Clause.

He looked up from his plate, "Yeah, your mom took them all when she left."

"And you never bought more…?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow like Edward did, at times.

He sighed, "You must love Christmas just like your mother." Charlie shook his head in disapproval.

"Is that a bad thing?" I knew that my mom and I both adored the holidays. We were always hosting parties, decorating the house with decorations galore- lights, trees, ornaments-, made cookies, mostly warm chocolate chip and ginger snaps…

Charlie hesitated, "Guess not, I mean your mom did get a little out of control, but I'm sure you're not like that." He returned to his plate. He was in for a sure shocker.

After dinner, I cleared the table and when into my room, making the excuse of being tired. I changed into sweatpants and a tank top, and then sat on my bed. Edward came in through my window at around eleven. He sweetly hummed by lullaby, as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**(**_**A/N:**_** This is very the second officially begins!****)**The next morning I woke up to find Edward had left. Probably to get dressed and bring his car… I sighed. I took a long shower, dressed, and made a slice of toast to eat while I waited for Edwards return.

When the familiar sound of the Volvo's e engine smoothly glided up the driveway, I snatched up my backpack, and ran to the vehicle.

The day ran as it usually did. Edward and I went to classes, I went to gym, accidentally threw a basketball at the back of Mike Newton's head….

"Edward?" I had said in the car on our way back home.

"Yes, love?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, um, it's already the second of December and Charlie doesn't a tree or anything… and..."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you wanted to… help me pick out a tree?" I remember being so embarrassed. Afraid he would say no… Afraid he would laugh… My cheeks were burning a deep scarlet.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, "Of course Bella, I would love to accompany you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

So here I am, at my house, waiting for Edward to come and pick me up. I had to change from what I was wearing to school; it was to wintery outside, a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket was not going to cut it. My new outfit consisted of: jeans (the ones I had worn to school), a navy blue long sleeved shirt with the word 'Aeropostale' written in fancy print across the top, a pair of Uggs, a fuzzy jacket, and gloves. Most of the clothing articles were bought by, none other than, Alice Cullen.

I race to the door when I heard Edward knocking, being careful about not tripping.

"Hey," He said, pulling me into his arms. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. I prayed that Charlie wouldn't walk in, as he continued gently kissing me. By the time he had pulled away, I was gasping for air.

He shook his head, and took my hand in his, leading me to his car.

Because we were looking for a real tree, the so called 'store' was outside. Thank god I had changed into warmer clothing.

"Hello my name is Devin, can I help you?" The salesperson said. He was medium height, with greasy black hair, and pale skin. He was trying, that's all I can say.

"No, just looking." Edward answered, as we walked through the maze of pine smelling Christmas trees.

"Wow… there's so many." I said, to myself.

Edward laughed, "I know."

"How the heck are we going to choose one?" I questioned, scanning through all the trees. They all looked identical to me.

"Well," he began, "there organized by size…. These are twelve feet, I, personally, think that's a bit to large."

I nodded in agreement, as we went toward the eight footers. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, confused.

"Ha, these trees are only about a foot taller than Jacob." I giggled, remembering his staggering height of six foot seven.

"Silly girl." He smiled, ruffling my dark brown hair.

After browsing through all the hundreds of trees, I finally decided on a tree. It was somehow different from the others. A small layer of snow was laid across the forest green pines, as it sat solitude from the others.

"Edward," I said, capturing his attention, "I want that one." I pointed to my tree.

Then, as if he had been listening and watching us, Devin popped out from no where. "How are you doing?" He asked; a bit to eagerly.

"Yes actually," Edward said, motioning to the tree I had picked out.

I had originally planned on paying myself, but Edward wouldn't allow it. Before I even had a chance to get out my money, he had slid the cheesy business man a wad of cash. I pouted. Why must he always pay?

Snow fell on me as he attached the tree to top of his silver car. I shook my head and watched as small, white, cotton balls flew everywhere. Smiling, I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo.

The sky gradually turned dark as Edward drove me back home. The heat was cranked up, so I was cozy, even holding his hand.

When we arrived to my house, Charlie's police cruiser was still missing, I was grateful for that. Edward took the tree into the living room and helped me set it up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. "I'll be back when Charlie's asleep." He whispered, even though he didn't need to say so. I always knew that he would return.

I was alone.

After preparing dinner for Charlie, as well as myself, I went upstairs. '_Well Bella_,' I thought, '_you may have a tree now, but your still going to need decorations. Because a tree without decorations just isn't right.' _ Was the last thing I thought before I drifted away.

**Hey people, thanks for reading my second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! **** Don't forget to review! **


	3. Tree Decorating

**It is now December the third! So here is chapter three! Hope you like it, oh and don't forget to review! **

**Here is the list of people who reviewed on chapter 2, thanks for reviewing, it really encourages me to write better: **

**Jess1177, Emma-MasenCullen, njdevil30718, and LVQueen1**

**Here it is! – Drum roll- CHAPTER THREE!**

_December 3, 2009_

On the morning of December the third, a Thursday, the rate of the falling snow had slowly decreased. Now, less than two inches lay upon the ground, if I were to walk on it, the white ice would break. Though, it was still unbelievably chilly outside. No one ever said you had to have snow for it to be cold.

Unwillingly, I got out of my bed. I shivered with the absence of my warm blankets. Quickly grabbing my bag of toiletries I raced to the bathroom.

Of course, the hot water felt amazing, as it always did. Especially when its freezing outside, and you just woke up. By force, I managed to step out of the shower. And after dressing, I went downstairs to wait for Edward. To pass the time I ate breakfast, I simple piece of toast, and a cup of coffee, hoping the heat from the drink would keep me warm.

Edward generally stayed with me during the night, watching me sleep and keeping away the nightmares, then left sometime during the morning to get his car and change. Except for when he went hunting with his family, then I was alone for a few days, unless he made Alice stay and babysit me.

As usual, when I heard him knocking on the front door, I ran to it and flung it open. And there he stood. His dark bronze hair slightly damped from the continuously unhurriedly falling snowflakes. Edward's eyes were not the usual liquid topaz that had me mesmerized, but instead, a darker shade of black. Of course, his skin was pale as always, and his lips were curved into my favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning," He greeted politely.

I smiled back, standing on my tiptoes to peck him lightly on the cheek. Shortly after, Edward led me to his silver shiny Volvo. I remembered before I had got to know him, I referred him as the "stupid shiny Volvo owner", I often thought of that, just to bring back the memories.

"Oh," Edward remembered, my hand froze as I was tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. We were almost at the high school by now, "Sorry about the short notice, but my family and I will be gone hunting until Saturday."

"Oh."

I always tried to act like I was ok when he left to go hunting… but because I'm such a horrid actor, it never works.

"I'll stay with home, if it makes you happy." He suggested.

"No no!" I told him, "You go hunting. I'm fine, I promise." I lied, hoping he would accept it, which wasn't working. Realizing that Edward had parked the car, I leaned over and kissed him. He says that I have some sort of 'charm', which is what I use on him when he doesn't believe me.

He groaned, "Must you always have that effect on me?"

"Like I said, I promise." I smiled.

"As long as it makes you happy." Edward said, suddenly appearing on my other side, with the car door open. Taking my hand, he gently pulled me out of the car, uprooting me from my seat "We'll be leaving at lunch."

And so all day I dreaded lunch, when I would have to depart from the love of my life. But, everyone knows, that when you don't want something to happen, everything goes by _so_ much quicker.

So, at lunch, Edward and I said goodbye. Wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into a big hug, he whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you." Finally, he kissed me softly, cold lips pressed to mine, I wanted this to be a never ending moment. But would that ever happen? Ha, in my dreams! Edward then turned, and joined his family. I kept my eyes on him until he was completely out of sight.

After paying for my lunch, I sat next to my friends, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Mike Newton.

"Hey," I said, sliding in between Angela and Mike.

"Hey!" They all answered cheerfully, in unison.

The day went as it usually did when the Cullen's were absent. Jessica was chattering away, Angela being shy and not speaking much, Ben following Angela around, additionally Mike, Eric, and Tyler all was trying to ask me out.

In the parking lot, I noticed that Edward had brought my truck to the school. The keys in the ignition, ready for me to drive home, and so I did.

Two entire days without the Cullen's… Two entire days without Edward… it made me want to cry.

At home, I threw my pack back in my room, finishing up the remaining trig homework that I had not completed in class. When that was done, I drove down to the only Christmas store in Forks. It was small, but had many different sorts of ornaments and miscellaneous decorations.

"Hello," The woman in the store said, "If you need anything, just ask."

Nodding, I walked through the collection of Christmas decorations.

While looking at the ornaments, I noticed a girl next to me. The girl was about my age, eighteen. She had long light brown hair, which fell to about mid chest, she also had pale skin and deep blue eyes. She wore a forest green dress that went to about her shins, for warmth I suppose she had a short, long sleeved, white jacket which ended where her ribcage began.

"Um, hi." I said.

The girl turned and looked at me for a second, studying me?, finally then said, "Hi!"

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Peridot!" Peridot? That's an odd name.. Isn't that the name of a birthstone?… the beautiful gem for the month of August…. Strange, but I liked it. It was definitely unique, unlike Isabella, everyone's heard of that name. "So, what brings you to the Christmas store?"

"Well, my dad doesn't have many decorations, my mom took them when… never mind, so I thought I'd go out and buy some." I didn't like explaining about my parents to people who I met less than five minutes ago.

"Oh," Peridot said, "My parents died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry.

"It's ok, I'm staying with my friends, and I have been ever since I was eight." She explained, sorrow planted on her face. "They care about me very much."

"That's good." I said. Neither of us spoke, we slowly parted ways, and began buying our items.

I ended up purchasing a ton of ornaments, lights to hang up outside, a star for the tree, and about a million other Christmas related things. Surprisingly, my total was on twenty five dollars. I guess things are a lot cheaper in Forks than Phoenix.

When I got home, the police cruiser was not yet there. This means I had sometime before I would decorate the tree with Charlie, if he wanted to. I baked a batch of cookies for us to eat, and set all the ornaments in the living room by the tree. Just as I was taking the cookies from the oven, I heard the cruiser pull in the driveway. Perfect timing.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as he came into the house.

"Hi," I said, placing the hot tray on the stove, shoveling the cookies onto a red glass plate.

Charlie stared at me, confusion on his face, "What's all this-"

"Well, you know its Christmas time. And I thought we could have some cookies, and decorate the tree… you know…" I interrupted, blushing.

And so we did. We decorated the tree together, reminding Charlie not to put the ornaments to close together. Then again, he helped me put the star on the top of the tee, lifting me up to reach the top. We even watched some of the Christmas specials on ABC, while eating the delicious cookies I made. Sometimes it's nice to spend quality time with those you love.

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. House Decorating

**Ok, its chapter four! Yeah! Sorry it took so long!!! I like, went out of town and I didn't get to finish the chapter and post it! SOOO SORRY PEOPLE!**

**Here's the AWESOME people who reviewed in the previous chapter!: LVQueen1, Emma-MasenCullen, Jess1177, Thelittlehope, sheeiur22, A is for Angel, Football girl 11, and njdevil30718. **

**Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter, so here it is, the fourth!**

_December 4, 2009_

Friday. My favorite day of the, school, week. My favorite normal weekday is Saturday, especially this Saturday, when Edward comes back. Just the thought of it made me literally radiate happiness.

I ended up acing my trig test, I think my teacher was just as shocked as I was. We read from the play _Romeo and Juliet_ in Language Arts, one of my favorites, excluding Wuthering Heights. my absolute most loved book. After a full day at school, without the Cullen's, or Edward for that matter I drove back home.

As usual, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I got home, not that that really surprised me.

Because it was Friday, I had no homework, which made me happy. It also gave me more time to put up the many Christmas decorations I had bought.

But, last night when spending time with Charlie, I couldn't help but thinking of that Peridot girl. I wondered what she does every Christmas. I mean its fun to be with friends, but wouldn't you want to be with your family? It made me kind of sad to think about it.

Not wanting to bust into tears, I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind, soon forgetting it.

I went back to my truck, grabbing the big bags of decorations that I had bought yesterday, and went back inside. After making a cup of sweet hot chocolate, I scattered all the decorations on the floor in the living room. I decided that I would decorate outside first, before it got dark outside, because it always got darker quicker in the winter.

Grabbing all the materials needed, I pulled on my boots, gloves, scarf, and jacket, then walked outside.

Because I wasn't massively tall, I would definitely need a ladder to hang up all the twinkly lights. The ladder, which was kept in the garage, could extend out to twenty five feet or less. For this job, I would need all twenty five feet.

When I had dragged it out to the front of the house, I had to take a quick break. That thing was _heavy_! After quickly catching my breathe, I continued with my decorating.

I hung the snowflake like lights around my neck and slowly made my way of the cold, steel ladder until I reached the very top.

It took much longer than expected to hang up the lights. Every time I would move one part, another would fall. Then I would have to move the ladder, and adjust it, and remove the ladder. This took several attempts to make it completely perfect.

So, once my pretty lights were hung up, I grabbed the big forest green wreath, with a big crimson red bow at the top was tied at the top. I took a hook, and hung it up on the front door, then suspended the mistletoe from the ceiling of the porch.

Everything was beginning to come together. And it looks amazing, if I do say so myself. I would have to wait until dark to see how the lights looked, hopefully they looked just as great as everything else.

Escaping the cold, I went inside, and began making dinner for Charlie and me. A nice warm meal of spaghetti with meat sauce, and garlic bread. Simple to make, delicious to eat.

While the pasta was boiling, I saw it was now dark outside. Running outside, I plugged in the Christmas lights, and any other thing that lit up.

It was so… pretty? No.. Maybe festive was the better word choice. The snowflake lights sparkled brightly, especially in comparison to the night sky, and the wreath was slightly noticeable. Apparently some of the radiance from the lights was shining on it, as well as the mistletoe. It looked mysterious in a way. I liked it.

Once I was done admiring my hard work, I went back inside and finished making dinner. When Charlie came home, he commented on the decorations, as well as the food I had made. But, did that surprise me? No, not really.

Edward would be back tomorrow. I was thrilled. But, he wasn't here yet, that made me very _un_-thrilled.

So, after I took a long hot shower, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, then threw my hair into a high ponytail. I sprawled myself across my bed and listened to my Ipod while reading _Pride and Prejudice_, another one of my favorite books.

I was relaxed as I lay on my bed. I was currently listening to Shake It by Metro Station. **(A/N: one of my favorite songs!)**

At one point in the night, I put my book down, and reached over to switch my bedside lamp off, then wrapped my thick blanket around myself. The reason I didn't take out my Ipod was that it was slowly playing the beautiful sound of my lullaby…

I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not, I guess it was a possibility, but I was pretty sure that Edward came during the night. Soothing me back into the deep slumber, in which I awoke from.

**Sorry it was so short! I went out of town, as said before, and didn't have much time to write it! SORRY!!**


	5. Decorating with the Cullens

**Ok, here's chapter five! Chapter six will be posted before nine o'clock. And I'm so sorry I got caught behind this weekend, because I went out of town, and… yeah. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Jess1177, sheeiur22, Emma-MasenCullen, LVQueen1, and ****njdevil30718. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the chapter!**

_December 5, 2009_

When I finally woke up, and I was positive about it, Edward was sitting in my rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Hello," He said, smiling his perfect crooked smile.

"Edward!" I squealed, jumping up from my warm bed, and into his cold lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed it lightly on the lips.

His eyes were now liquid topaz, rather than the last time I saw them, when they were a dark black.

He laughed, "I missed you to,"

Almost as if he could read my mind, which of course he couldn't, but sometimes it felt seemed as if he could.

"Did you have a good hunting trip?" I asked.

"Yes… and no."

"Why no?" I could feel puzzlement across my face.

"Because I was away from you." Edward said, tucking a brown lock of hair behind my ear, kissing my forehead gently. I could feel a blush creeping across my pale skin. "What would you like to do today?"

"Um, actually, I haven't seen you family in a while. Would it be ok if we went to your house?"

"Of course Bella. Alice has been dying to see you." He reminded me. I tried to hold back a groan; she probably wanted to go shopping.

"Well, could I have a human moment before we leave?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Don't move," I said, grabbing my bag of toiletries, and slowly walking to the door. I watched Edward the entire time, who sat perfectly still, not moving an inch.

I forced myself to take a quick shower, even though the water felt amazing, I turned off the water and stepped out. After drying myself off and brushing my hair, I dressed and met back up with Edward, who had not moved since I last saw him.

"Hi," I said, sitting next to him.

He intertwined his hand with mine, and stood up, tagging me alone with him. I looked up. Crap…I knew I should have hung mistletoe in here. Fortunately, for me, Edward kissed me anyway before he ran me to his car.

Edward and I held hands the entire drive to his house, and when he finally arrived, I saw about ten boxes marked _Christmas_, and Alice standing right next to them. Oh god…

Alice ran up to the car, and flung the door open. "Hey! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in like forever! What's up?"

"Um…"

"Alice calm down! Sheesh!" Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "But, anyway, Bella guess what? You're going to help us decorate the house! It's gonna be so much fun! Come on!" Alice took my hand, and literally dragged me inside the Cullen's mansion.

I saw about ten more boxes in the living room, all opened, with a million decorations in each.

"Wow Alice… wow..." Was all I could manage to say.

"I know awesome, right?" She flashed a smile, then plopped on the floor Indian style and motioned for me to sit next to her, which I did.

"Ok, we've got to decorate outside, which is, lights, mistletoes, inflatable Santa, Christmas flag, reindeer on the roof…" She went on to list a ton more things. "Let's go!"

We started outside, and I would have to use another ladder. I'm not sure how Edward feels about that but, Alice will be Alice.

The Cullen's ladder was twice as big as Charlie's. It stretched out to be fifty feet. I often ask myself where they find all this stuff…. I mean, what store is going to sell ladders that big? Charlie only got one that big because the police station gave him one for free.

Never less, I made my way up the immense piece of steel, when I got the about the center of the ladder Alice yelled for me to stop, then threw the stream of red, green, blue, and yellow lights at me. I only just caught them, and they almost slipped out of my hand.

"Ok Bella," Alice called, covering her hands over her mouth like a megaphone, "You're just going to attach the lights to the little clips, the ones by the roof."

I nodded.

"Ok, you start working on that, and I'll start at the back of the house." She then ran, to fast for me to see, so then I was alone.

The lights were easily attached to the tiny clips Alice told me about. I couldn't wait to see the finished project, to see how beautiful it all looked lit up at night time.

When I finished the first section, I climbed back down, careful not to fall, and move it over and work on that section. This took a while, because the Cullen's have a huge house.

After the front of the house was done, I knew my job was done, because Alice only told me to cover the front. So I climbed down the ladder, slightly slipping toward the end, but luckily caught my balance. On the last step I hopped down, snow flying up behind me.

Then, I went into the house to warm up. Apparently Alice had sucked everyone into doing this, because Esme was twirling lights around the staircase, Carlisle was outside hanging wreaths on the window, Emmett was putting a massive Christmas tree up, and Rosalie was getting out a ton of ornaments. No sign of Alice, or Edward.

I plopped down on the couch, waiting for Alice to assign me another job. Emmett gave came and sat next to me.

"Hey little sis, what's up?"

I smiled, "Not much, what's up big bro?"

He laughed, "Just trying to make that stupid Christmas tree up… it won't stay!" Emmett complained, pouting.

I couldn't help but laugh- someone as big as Emmett pouting- it was hilarious.

"It's not funny! You try putting it up!" He told me, taking my hand, and dragging me to the tree which was laid on the floor. He picked it up, and handed me to me.

I stumbled, but pushed it upright, and put it in the corner- where it stood, and stayed up straight. Emmett's jaw fell open, which made me giggle.

"But how- and- why- and- what?!"

"Years of experience." I said, and walked away, to the back yard.

Alice was still hanging the lights up, and Edward was putting mistletoe, and wreaths on the windows, like Carlisle had been doing earlier.

"Hey Bella," Alice yelled from above.

"Yeah?"

"You're spending the night tonight, I already called Charlie, and he said it was fine with him."

I sighed, "Ok!"

I then went and stood by Edward. "Hi."

"Hi Bella," He turned around, his lips slightly uprooted into a smile.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, wanting something to do before Alice gave me an impossible task, and I also just wanted to help.

"Oh no, its fine, I'm almost done anyway." Edward said, just finishing up hanging mistletoe.

I looked up, just realizing that we were both under the mistletoe. I guess he realized it at the same that I had, because he cupped me face in his hands, and slowly kissed me. Slowly, and romantically, under the mistletoe…

**Ha, I bet the LVQueen1 is happy- thanks for the idea! Chapter 5 and 7 will be up today! I promise!!**


	6. Movie Night

**Ok, chapter six! Yeah!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Emma-MasenCullen, Jess1177, Roanna95, DaniellWhite, ****njdevil30718, Ali Shaw, and LVQueen1.**

**And here is it! Chapter six!**

_December 6, 2009_

I awoke the next morning, in Edward's room, to the sound of Fearless by Taylor Swift playing.

'_There's something bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained._

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk to me to car._

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah.'_

Groaning, I picked up my phone, thinking, 'Who the heck would be calling me at this time in the morning?' Only then realizing it was ten o'clock in the morning… oops.

"Hello?" I answered, groggily.

"Bells?"

Charlie.

"Yeah, hey Dad." I said, sitting up, running one hand through my dark chestnut hair, clearing my throat and wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm going fishing today, I just though I'd tell you that."

Ha, of course I was fine with that. "That's perfectly fine, go ahead, and catch some fish." I encouraged.

"You're sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes dad, have fun and stop worrying about me. Alice needs me; I'll talk to the later, bye!" I lied about the Alice part, but hung up before he could protest.

After I, rudely, hung up on Charlie I went downstairs and found Edward making breakfast for me. I knew it was for me because, well, none of the other Cullen's eat… because they are vampires…

"Good morning." He said, smiling brightly, as I sat on the chair. Then sliding me a big plate of eggs and pancakes, with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." I said, appreciative, taking my fork and quickly eating. More hungry than I seemed, quickly devoured the meal.

Edward took up my plate, when I tried to put it away, and put it in the dishwasher. I sighed; must he always do everything for me? Apparently, he must.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked me.

"Well, Charlie's gone fishing today… even though it's freezing outside…" Most of the snow had melted over night, I realized, looking out the window. "So maybe we could go to my house today."

"That sounds reasonable." Edward said. We both stood up and went to his car. He immediately cranked the heater up for me. Just because the snow was gone, that didn't mean it was still incredibly cold.

When we got my house, Edward scooped me in his arms, ran me into the living room and sat me on the couch next to him. Of course, Charlie left a note, even though I already knew he was gone.

"So..." He said, as I picked up the remote and turned on the television.

I sighed as I scrolled through the channels, trying to find something at least a bit amusing to watch. On ABC they still had Christmas specials playing, so I tried that.

The movie _Elf_ was on. I hadn't seen, but heard about it. The people who saw it said is were hilarious. I decided to watch it, and see if it was as funny as they said it was.

Edward pulled me closer to him, and watched the movie with me. It was a pretty humorous movie, stupid at parts, but every movie eventually gets a little stupid.

ABC was having a marathon of Christmas movies. The Polar Express, The Christmas Shoes, How the Grinch Stole Christmas… basically any holiday movie imaginable.

So all day I sat in Edward's arms and watched Christmas movies. Except for when I had to eat. Then I would pause the television and Edward, as usual, would make me something.

For lunch I had a simple grill cheese, but for dinner I ended up ordering pizza from Dominos. I sat on the floor and ate the pizza. The cheese was extremely cheesy, and the sauce was messy and sweet.

After putting the pizza box in the refrigerator, I went back in the living room, and un-paused the television.

At around eleven o'clock Edward took me up stairs, because we had school tomorrow, unfortunately. He turned off the T.V., and carried me into my room. I grabbed some pajamas and changed in the bathroom, then came back.

I cuddled up under the warm, cozy blankets with Edward's arm around me, I felt happy, and comfortable.

I would have loved to lay awake all night like this, but Edward would not allow it. He slowly began humming my lullaby, which I couldn't resist. I tried to fight the sleep, but lost the war. I slowly drifted away, into a night of sweet and pleasant dreams…

**Sorry it was so short! I wrote this before I went to school! I know I've been saying that I'll catch up, and I will, I'm seriously trying as hard as I can!! **


	7. Holiday Projects

**Ok here it is! Chapter seven! Gonna try to have chapter eight and nine up by tonight! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: ****njdevil30718, LVQueen1, DanielWhite, Football girl 11, Emma-MasenCullen, Roanna95, Jess1177, Ali Shaw, and sheeiur22.**

**And finally, I now present…. CHAPTER SEVEN!**

_December 7, 2009_

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was there, lying next to me.

"Good morning," He said smiling.

I groaned… School… or as I liked to call it, the place of the demons. I was far to comfortable to get out of bed. Why couldn't school start at a more reasonable time, like, lunch time maybe.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, in alarm.

"Yeah, yeah," I reassured him, "Just tired." After stretching my arms out, and yawning, I said, "I need a human minute real quick."

Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I went into the bathroom. Of course, I was reluctant to remove myself from the steaming water, but, I did it. Then when I had changed into jeans, a long sleeved shirt, boots, and a thick jacket I returned to my room.

Putting my things in my backpack, and taking Edward's hand, I lead him down the stairs, taking a random granola bar from the pantry and shoving it into my mouth.

The car was exceptionally warm, or in comparison to the cold weather outside, then again, Edward always kept his car warm for me.

In homeroom, Mr. Berty had an announcement for us.

"Because the holidays are coming up, I thought we could do some projects to celebrate." Most of the class groaned. Ignoring their behavior, he continued, "You have three choices. Option number one would be a toy drive. Second, making Christmas cards for those at the retirement home, and lastly, missing school to feed the homeless."

Their eyes lit up at the thought of skipping school.

"So, please check at least one of the boxes. Or, check more if you please." Mr. Berty said, hopefully, passing out a sheet of paper.

It was a plain white sheet of paper, which at the top read: _Mr. Berty's Holiday Project_. Following that, it said: _Please check at least ONE of the boxes_. Three choices were then listed, that he had explained earlier.

Taking out my pencil, I marked an 'X' in all three of the boxes. Not because I was exceptional in art, I sucked, or because I wanted to miss school- but because I would be making someone's holiday a while lot better.

"When you're done, pass your papers back up." I did as instructed, and immediately tore out a sheet of notebook paper from my notebook and began sketching my design for the Christmas card.

After class, I found out that Edward also signed up for all three of the activities. Of course he was though. All the Cullen's were joining all three as well, I discovered at lunch.

Angela said she was going to do the toy drive and feed the homeless. With the excuse of not being able to draw at all, so she didn't do the Christmas cards. To prove her point, she grabbed a napkin, plus a pen and began drawing. Angela _said_ that it was a reindeer, but, personally, it looked more like a bunny to me.

The guys, Mike, Eric, and Tyler, all said that they were going to feed the homeless, and that was it. To skip school, no doubt.

Jessica is going to do the art project. She was an art student after all, so that makes sense.

All throughout the day, I had been working on my Christmas cards all day long, except for in gym, where we played basketball, yet again.

I would have to find time during the week to go shopping, ugh, and find some toys to donate for the toy drive, which was due next Friday.

After a long day of school, I got home, and began and finished my card, well actually, my cards. One was for Christmas, and one was for Hanukkah.

For the Hanukkah card I did just this. A golden menorah was drawn on the front, with eight candles, all lit. On the front it said, חנוכה שמח, which means 'Happy Hanukkah' in Hebrew. **(A/N: I looked this up, so not sure if it's right! If anyone speaks Hebrew, then it'd be great to know I I'm correct!) **And on the inside was a picture of a Dreidel.

On the Christmas card, I wrote: Merry Christmas! On the front, switching back and forth with a red and green marker. A small batch of presents was drawn under the words. On the inside, I drew a Christmas tree, with various ornaments.

Putting it in my folder, to keep it safe, and shoved it in my backpack.

Once my cards were put away, I started dinner for Charlie and myself. Making burgers on the stove, and macaroni and cheese on the side. Just as I was finishing up, he walked in, hanging up his belt, inhaling the delicious scent.

"Smells good." He said, smiling, taking a seat at the table as I slid him a plate with two burgers, and a big serving of macaroni. Charlie quickly devoured his meal, going back for seconds soon after.

After I had hand washed the dishes, Charlie has no dishwasher, I went upstairs and changed into my normal pajamas- sweatpants and a tank top. I had a lot of tank tops from living in Phoenix, so I usually wore them every night to bed.

I sat on my bed, grabbing my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and reading it while I waited for Edward to come.

I was at the climax of the novel when Edward came in through my window.

"Really? Reading Wuthering Heights again?" He said, smiling crookedly.

To my embarrassment, I blushed, dropping the book on my side table. "Hi."

He came next to me, turning off the light on his way, and pulled me close to him, tucking the warm blanket around me. Edward kissed me gently, as I rested my head against his shoulder, and slowly fell into a deep sleep, before he began humming my lullaby.

**Yup… that was it! I know nothing interesting really happened… I'll post ASAP!! **


	8. Invatation

**Ok, now we have chapter eight! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter: sheeiur22, Emma-MasenCullen, DanielWhite, ****njdevil30718, Ali Shaw, Jess1177, and LVQueen1, **

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Here it is!**

_December 8, 2009_

The morning went as it usually did. I woke up, Edward was gone, I was reluctant to get out of the shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, got into the car, and drove to school with my vampire boy friend.

During lunch, Jessica handed Angela, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Eric, and me an envelope.

"It's an invitation to my, like, spectacular Christmas party!" She said, enthusiastically, smiling greatly.

"Oh, cool." I said, opening the invitation. It had a red and white candy cane border and a cool holiday like font. It read:

_You've been invited to Jessica's Christmas party!_

_When? December 12_

_Where? 910 Tree Leaf Land_

_RSVP to _

_P.S. Bring a present for the gift exchange!_

Forcing a smile, I shoved it into my backpack, and continued eating my lunch. I probably wouldn't go, that is, if Alice didn't find out. But since Alice could see the future… I shuddered.

In an attempt to avoid the hyper vampire, I went out the back door, only she was already there… Crap…

"Hi Bella." Alice said, smiling, somehow creepily yet happily.

"Oh, uh…. Hi."

It was like one of those stupid horror movies that people post on YouTube. The girl being stalked by some weird-o who turns out to be someone who's trying to sell Girl Scout Cookies to you.

"So, I foresaw you being invited the Jessica's Christmas party?"

I nodded.

"And… you don't want to go?"

"No, Alice, I do not want to go." I admitted

It was silent for a moment.

"Bella you _will_ go to the party. I can already see it happening." Curse her and her fortune telling talent. Must she use it for evil? I groaned. "Ha yes Bella! It'll be fun! Additionally, I even saw you allowing me to dress you up for the party."

Why does she think that playing 'Bella Barbie' is so much fun? It might be amusing for her, but for me? Not so much.

"Trust me Bella, I think your going to have fun."

"You think…" I mumbled under my breath, unaware that she could hear me. I often forgot that vampires had super hearing powers.

"You will," She said, "Now, unless you'd like to be late for class, I suggest we'd better get going."

"Oh yeah." I replied, looking in the window, at the empty lunch room.

The day went slowly after that. Emmett showed us his Christmas card, which said, 'Have a Merry Christmas old people!' I wondered what his homeroom teacher would have to say about that. I turned in my card as well, at the same time as Jessica. Hers looked a million times better than mine. Angela donated a huge box of toys for the toy drive, which was very sweet of her, but Angela is sweet in general.

When I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about Jessica's party. Would I have fun, like Alice said? Or would it be a complete disaster, and I wished that I had not even gone? No one ever really betted against Alice though… And it _is_ good to see the good things in life. Sighing, I had to agree with Alice. I was probably just mad because she was basically forcing me to go to the party, and she was giving me a makeover.

Well… I'll be spending time with my friends… and it will make Alice happy if she dresses me up. Then everyone's happy, right? Everyone except me. Oh well, things can't always be my way in life.

Mr. Berty had assigned up a paper due next week, a narrative Christmas story. I began brainstorming ideas today.

Maybe something about a reindeer… or something more unique like Christmas being canceled? I didn't want some boring old topic that everyone was going to do. I do have a week to decide.

Because I did not feel like making dinner, I order pizza for Charlie and I. Two large pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, from Domino's Pizza.

As usual, my dad devoured his plate, going back for me. 'Pig…' I would think to myself, as I did every night.

"Hey dad," I began.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Jessica is having a Christmas party on the twelfth, and I was wondering if I could go." I said, holding back the fact I didn't want to go.

"Um, isn't that a school night?"

I could easily lie… no, actually I couldn't. I was a terrible liar. "No, no, it's a Saturday."

"I guess that its fine then, you'll have fun."

"Yeah…" Fun… I hoped.

**(A/N: I thought about ending it here but…)**

I'll have a blast.

**(A/N: I decided to end it here :P)**

**Oh my god sorry I haven't posted…. I'm like SO SORRY!**


	9. Snow Day! Part 1!

**Ok, I now introduce…. CHAPTER 9! **

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed in the last chapter: Nicole Toovey, Emma-MasenCullen, Jess1177, iloveedwardxo, Ali Shaw, ****njdevil30718, and DanielWhite, **

**Here it is!**

_December 9, 2009_

My room was slightly light when I woke up. At first, I thought I had slept in, and rushed to my clock and saw it was only seven, which is when I usually started getting ready. Curiously, I went to my window and shoved the curtains open. I gasped.

There had to have been at least three, maybe four, feet of soft white material covering the ground. I didn't even think it was possible for snow to fall that quickly!

I sat back down on my bed, wrapping my blanket around me, rubbing my eyes.

"Bella?"

I turned around, only to see Edward standing by my window. White flakes of snow in his dark bronze hair.

"Oh!" I said, startled, "Hi Edward." I said, after I had a chance to redeem myself.

He smiled and sat next to me, "School is canceled today, the snow is to heavy, most people can't even get through their front doors."

Yes! No school! This is great! "Really? That's so cool!"

"Yes," He began, "Why don't you come over today? I'm sure that Alice and Emmett would be thrilled." Edward asked.

"Sure, that'd be fun." I smiled, "Just let me get ready… Human moment."

Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I hopped in the shower. This time, oddly enough, I didn't have to force myself to get out of the warm water. I stepped out of the shower, and dressed in many layers. Jeans, tights, boots, a long sleeved royal blue, shirt, a fuzzy white jacket, a big, thick, light brown snow jacket, gloves, and a scarf.

I wasn't sure how cold it was, but I'm guessing if there is that much snow, than it's much more than below freezing point.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I realized that Edward was in the kitchen, and had already made me breakfast.

A small plate of toast and fried eggs, with a hot cup of coffee. I quickly ate my breakfast, and put my dishes away before Edward could do anything- for once.

"Um, with this much snow, how are we supposed to get out of the house?" I asked.

"The window." Edward answered simply.

"Oh, ok." I said.

Edward gently put me on his back and ran up the stairs. Once in my bedroom, he opened the window and jumped off, with me still on his back. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as well fell. Luckily, it was over in a matter of seconds.

Edward quickly ran to his house, placing me on the dark leather couch when we were inside.

Suddenly all the Cullen's were in the room, except for Carlisle, who was at work.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's deep voice boomed a huge smile spread across his face, as usual. I had never seen Emmett frowning, it was in an always in a smile.

"Oh my gosh hey Bella!" Alice, of course. Her high pitched voice was always easily recognizable. She wore extremely fashionable clothes. Jeans, black Uggs, a striped black and white jacket, a scarf, and a cute hat which matched her jacket.

"Hello Bella." Jasper with no doubt. His voice had that…strange sound, which sounded like he was in pain or something.

I was surprised when I got a 'Hi' from Rosalie. Her long golden hair fell into beautiful curly locks at the end. She was gorgeous, and apparently as jealous of me (according to Edward).

"Well what are we waiting for…?" Emmett said, pausing, and looking around at everyone, "SNOW DAY!"

We all cheered and ran outside to begin our fun in the snow.

The guys decided to have a snowball fight, large balls of white were flying everywhere. I took cover behind Emmett's huge red Jeep. I knew I wouldn't be pelted from behind here.

While I was standing there, I suddenly felt something freezing cold and wet falling down my shirt.

I squealed, jumping up, and turning around. Only to find Emmett standing there, snickering.

"Ugh!" I complained, grabbing a huge pile of snow, and throwing it on the top of his face.

Shock spread across Emmett's face. I ran while I still had the chance, screaming, as he chased me holding a big snowball.

Luckily, I ran straight into Edward's arms. Edward then, pushed Emmett's arm up, causing him to throw the snowball into his own face.

I giggled.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all tried to build a snowman together while the guys wrestled. When we were almost finished, Jasper came tumbling through it. A large amount of snow falling on top of him. We all burst into a fit of laughter.

My cheeks were bright pink, and I was breathing heavily by the time we were done in the snow. Esme made me a hot cup of hot chocolate with a load of puffy marsh mellows. Just the way I like it.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Alice's voice piped up.

I nodded, "Yeah?"

"Oh my god, I, like, just got tickets the Nutcracker Ballet! AND WE'RE ALL GOING!"

"Really? Cool!" I smiled. I had always liked ballets, maybe because I did ballet as a kid, even though I sucked at it.

"Yeah! We leave at seven! And I'm going to give you a makeover Bella!" She squealed, grabbing my hand, and dragging me into her massive bathroom.

I groaned, as she began on my hair. She straightened my hair to perfection. Putting some pink lip gloss on my lips, blue eye shadow, and mascara. Alice then very carefully slid a pretty dark blue, spaghetti strapped dress over my head, careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. For warm, she gave me a white jacket.

I rode in the Volvo with Edward, Alice in her Porsche with Jasper, and Rosalie in her BMW with Emmett.

The theater was huge, gold bordered the stage, and there was a enormous, red velvet curtain which was closed.

We got perfect seats, not to far back, but not to close.

When the lights dimmed and the show began the audience hushed. The ballerinas danced around gracefully, that is, until the Nutcracker came on stage…

He wore extremely, tight, white pants that were pulled up to about the middle of his stomach. He also wore a white shirt, which was slightly see-through, and a tight red jacket. I immediately burst into laughter.

I couldn't stop… Soon, everyone joined me. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice… even Rosalie!

"I'm sorry," One of the workers said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing some of the guests."

Laughing, we all stumbled out of the theater. This day could not get any better.


	10. Snow Day! Part 2!

**I'm on a roll! Almost caught up! Chapter 10!**

**Danke schön (that's German for thank you!) to those who reviewed: Ali Shaw, njdevil30718, Jess1177, and LVQueen1**

**OK here it is! Yeah!**

_December 10, 2009_

I spent the night at the Cullen's. Charlie was stuck at work for the night; no one could get the doors open. School was, still, canceled, luckily.

"Hello?" I had said when my phone rang. The number from was from Charlie's work.

"Hey Bells," He began, "The snows so deep that we can't get the doors open. I'm afraid I'll be stuck at work all night."

"That's fine; Alice invited me to spend the night, so I'll be fine. Stay safe though, ok?" I had made him promise.

"I'll be fine. We've got plenty of blankets, food, and water. I should be home by tomorrow though."

"Ok, bye, love you."

"Bye."

Alice ran into Edward's room at around seven in the morning, screaming, "BELLA WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY SEVEN!! WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE!" Throwing open the curtains, sunlight streaming in.

Groaning, I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on! Let's go enjoy the snow! WAKE UP!"

"I'm up! Geez Alice! No need to yell! That's not exactly the way I'd like to wake up!" I pulled myself out of the bed, stretching my arms out.

"Get dressed." She commanded, throwing me a large pile of clothing, then left.

Unfortunately, she had apparently bought me a bunch of expensive, designer, clothes. I knew she would get me in these somehow, so I put them on myself.

She gave me a dark brown pair of Uggs, skinny jeans from Aeropostale, a long sleeved striped, dark blue and snow white shirt, a thick coffee brown and baby blue snow jacket. Plus some gloves, a scarf, and a hat for warmth.

Once I had dressed, I hopped down the stairs, a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. I found Esme and Edward both cooking breakfast for me.

"Good morning Bella," Edward said, smiling.

"Dormito bene?" Esme asked politely. **(Translation: Did you sleep well?)**

"Si, I'ho fatto. Thanks for asking." I replied. Speaking in Italian was fun, until it got too difficult and you couldn't follow it anymore. **(Translation: Yes, I did. Thanks for asking.)**

I helped them make my breakfast, ignoring Edward's protests, as I currently flipped a pancake to perfection.

As soon as I had finished eating, Emmett bounced in, threw me over his shoulder, and ran me outside.

"EMMETT LET ME GO!" I screamed, bounding uselessly on his back.

He laughed, but continued running around.

After a while, I just gave up, and when I did, he set me down on the icy cold snow. I crossed my arms around my chest and looked away. "Hmph." I pouted.

Emmett laughed again. I'd get revenge on him… somehow… eventually…

Bored, I made a sandcastle out of snow; it was as close as I was going to get to a beach this time of the year. I'm sure La Push was just as cold as it was here, if not colder.

When everyone came outside, Emmett introduced us to his new sled.

"We will ride it down that," He pointed to a good sized hill, "and it will be so much fun." He paused for a moment, "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Alice's hand shot up, and she snatched the sled from Emmett, and ran to the top of the hill. She jumped on top of it, and slid down, like a surf board. When she reached the bottom a huge pile of snow flung up at her.

Laughing she ran back, returning the sled to Emmett. "Now who?"

"Do you have to?" Asked Jasper.

"Yup."

"Then I suppose I'll just go ahead." He said, sighing. Emmett cheered, as he ran up the hill, and sat on the sled. Jasper wasn't quite as… daring as Alice was, so he didn't try anything crazy.

"That was boring." Emmett frowned.

"What did you expect me to do? A flip?" He retorted, sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'D BE AWESOME!" Emmett exclaimed, looking into space, probably dreaming about Jasper doing a back, or front, flip on the sled. "Ok!" He said, snapping back into reality, "Rose your next!"

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie grabbed the sled and run up the hill. She gracefully slid down, white snow flying up behind her. The sled went around in circles as she came to the end up the hill.

I knew that only two were left, Edward and me. I also knew that Edward, a gentleman, would probably go before me.

"Edwardo…" Emmett said, chuckling with delight, Edward glared at him, "I believe it is your turn."

Unwillingly, Edward took the toboggan from Emmett and slid down the hill. When he returned, small white cotton balls scattered in his bronze hair. He handed the sleigh to his brother.

"And last… Bella!" Emmett said, a huge smile spread across his face. Blushing, I took the red sled from him and dragged it to the top.

The hill suddenly looked bigger from this elevation.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett called, while Alice was bouncing up and down.

Taking a deep breath, I plopped on the wooden seat, and held onto the bright red, metal bars. Closing my eyes I pushed off.

Snow was flying everywhere, in every direction. In my face, eyes, nose, mouth, ears- everywhere.

It was over much quicker than I had expected. Before I knew it, I was spinning in circles, not going any further. Snow covering me thoroughly. Fortunately when I stood up, all the snow came off.

I ran back to the Cullen's. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently.

We finished off the day with snowball fights, the girls won, building a snow fortress, which Emmett destroyed, and went inside for hot chocolate and cookies (well, for me at least).

"Hey Emmet, can you come here for a second?" Alice asked, snickering.

"Sure." He said.

A few moments later Alice returned, with no Emmett. After a while, Esme asked, "Has anyone seen Emmett?"

"Follow me." Alice said smiling.

She lead us outside, and there stood Emmett, ice stuck all over him, shaking.

"Anyone in the mood for an Emmettsicle?"

**Thanks to LVQueen1 for the Emmettsicle idea! Please review!**


	11. Dress Shopping!

**Ok, now chapter eleven!**

**Thanks if you reviewed:**

**Here it is!**

_December 12, 2009_

"Hey Bella, guess what?!" Alice asked me the day we returned back to school from our unexpected, two snow days.

"What?"

She handed me a flier, "The winter dance is next week, and-"

"No." I said immediately, I hated dances.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." She protested against me, Alice could always find a loophole.

"Proceed…"

"As I was saying, the winter dance is next week and you're going to go. Tonight we will go dress shopping, I already asked Charlie, and _he_ said it was good for you to go shopping every once in a while. It's going to be fantastic!"

I groaned.

"Trust me it will. We'll leave right after school, in my Porsche."

Alice loved her car. A 911 Turbo Engine Porsche, which was a stunning, shiny yellow color. Not a single scratch was detectable, and the dark gray, leather seats were in perfect condition.

Knowing I had no other choice than to go, I agreed, truly regretting it.

_After the Boring School Day is Over…_

When I walked out of the gymnasium, Alice waiting there for me, in her car, yelling for me to hurry up. I walked as fast as I could, throwing the hyper vampire my backpack as I went by the drivers seat.

It was still snowing outside, not nearly as much as the past two days, where the Cullen's and I were climbing through windows to get in and out of the house.

"I can't believe it snowed as I didn't even get to enjoy it." Mike had complained earlier today.

"I did."

"How? It was impossible to get out of the front door!"

"It's called a window." I said, smiling weakly.

"Smart…"

Alice told me we were going to her favorite store in the entire world, and that she could spend the rest of eternity there trying and buying clothes. How was I surprised…?

"Hello welcome to- Oh, hey Alice." The lady at the store said. Had Alice really come here that much? That's just sad- having the employees at the store know you…

"Hey Mary."

"Do you need anything?" Mary asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for some clothes for my friend, Bella," She gestured toward me, "And myself."

"Ok, well, long dresses are over there, short dresses there, cocktail dresses here- but, of course, you already knew that Alice." Mary smiled, and went back to hanging beautiful dresses on hangers.

Alice took my hand and led me to the short dresses, "Long dresses won't do, short ones are a much better choice."

I saw an amazing dress. It fell down to the knees, and was scarlet red. The bottom was ruffled, and the material was soft and silky. The top was embroidered with silver designs, and also included some elegant beads. Interested, I picked up the tag.

Yikes. Seven hundred dollars. I slowly walked away from the dress, and began looking for something more reasonable.

There was one dress that was obviously not supposed to be here. It was very pretty though. It was a forest green color, which flowed below my feet, and was spaghetti strapped. I then saw another hand reaching for the dress I was looking at.

"Oh sorry." A some what familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw the girl from the Christmas store a little while ago. Peridot?

"Oh that's fine… Peridot right?"

She nodded smiling. "My friends love to go shopping, so... they dragged me here. Isabella?" Peridot admitted.

I laughed, "Bella, actually. I know, that's exactly what my friend, Alice, did to me. School dance is coming up soon, and she's dying to buy me a dress."

"What school?"

"Forks High school. What's your school?"

"Um," She hesitated, "I go to a private school in Seattle, you probably wouldn't have heard of it. It's called…. Tree Hollow."

Tree Hollow? That's a strange name…

"Yeah, I know weird but-"

"PERIDOT!" Someone called, interrupting her in mid sentence. "Sorry, I've got to go. Nice seeing you again, Bella. I hope we'll run into each other again."

I smiled.

"PERIDOT, COME ON!"

"Ok, bye! I'M COMING, GEEZ SIL!" She called, as she ran off to catch up with her friends.

I continued looked through the millions of dresses, with extremely expensive prices. Until Alice came up, holding a huge pile of clothes, that covered her head. "Come on!" She said, walking toward the dressing rooms.

I had a ton of choices to choose from, all blue, and Edward's favorite color on me. There was only one dressed that I fell in love with.

It was a gorgeous midnight blue, which flowed down to my knees. It, like the red one, was silky and soft. The top fabric was draped over each other. I picked a white jacket that Alice had added to my pile and put it on.

Alice said it looked unbelievably stunning and that she was going to buy it. I told her I would buy it, but she ignored me. Why do all the Cullen's ignore me when I try to do something? Hmph.

After Alice bought two dresses, the blue one for me, and a black one for herself, she took me to a new Italian restaurant. I ordered the seafood pasta, which was delicious. Again, Alice paid.

"Hey," I said when I got home.

"Hi Bells." Charlie greeted, watching football. "Find anything good?"

"Yeah, I found a dress and we went out for Italian after we were done shopping."

"That's cool, glad you had fun."

I nodded, "Well night."

"Night."

I skipped up the stairs and threw the bag on my bed, taking a shower, and changing into some pajamas. Instead of sweat pants, I wore fuzzy polar bear pants from Aeropostale, and a blue tank top.

'Only fourteen more days to go' I thought to myself, a small smile on my face, as I slowly drifted.

**Know it was short- Peridot will be used later in the story, again. You'll just have to wait and see when!! REVIEEW! **


	12. Party Day

**Chapter twelve, I only have a few more chapters until I'm caught up! Yeah!**

**Thank you if you reviewed: sheeiur22, njdevil30718, LVQueen1, DanielWhite, Jess1177, Ali Shaw, **

**Here it is!**

_December 12, 2009_

Jessica's party was today. I completely forgot the present! As soon as I woke up, I shot out of bed, and dressed. I knew that Alice would dress me up later, so really, there was no point. But no way was I going in freezing weather in my pajamas.

I went to Target, there's always good stuff at Target, plus everything was cheap and good quality. Unlike Wal-Mart… shudder… The people who go to Wal-Mart scare me, and so does the store… **(A/N: no offense to Wal-Mart people! I just… don't like it…)**

I ended up getting a basket filled with ginger bread cookies, ginger snaps, and hot chocolate. It even came with a dark brown coffee cup. The handle was green and red striped, and on the front it had a picture of a cup of hot coco and marshmallows. It was cute.

At home, I saw Alice sitting in her car, obviously waiting for me, taking the gift basket out from the plastic bag, I joined her.

"Hey, where's your brother?" I asked.

"Oh, he and the guys are finishing up the Christmas tree. I can't believe I forgot about it last week!" She sighed at her idiocy.

"Wow… forgetting a Christmas tree… that's terrible." I said truthfully.

I could see the Cullen's enormous tree from the beginning of there long driveway. It was tall and twinkly; many lights were spread across the tree.

I was even more spectacular up close; it was much taller than my tree. There were strictly only red and gold ornaments, all spread around, and a huge star on the top.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say.

"I know!" Alice squealed, "Let's go." She took my hand and led me into her colossal bathroom. I sat down in the chair, I knew the drill.

She put my hair half up, half down, with a red and white striped bow. A cute pair of skinny jeans, and a long sleeved shirt that matched the bow, with a dark green shirt on top.

Alice and Rosalie were the opposite. Alice had a green and white striped bow, with a matching undershirt and a red shirt. Rosalie on the other hand had a red and green bow, matching under shirt, and a white shirt.

Alice didn't make the guys coordinate, lucky for them.

We all split up into three cars, the Volvo, BMW, and Porsche. Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

When we all arrived at the party, there were red and green balloons hung on the mailbox, wreaths, mistletoes, and a bunch of other Christmas decorations.

On the front door there was a sign, which read,

'_Come on in, party's already started!'_

Following the sign, we opened the door, and all five of us entered the house. There was a food table with candy canes, mints, cookies, milk, punch, peppermint bark, food galore. There was also a small band set up with the sign _Delta Cappella _hung behind them.

"Hey guys!" Jessica bounded up to us, smiling, "The presents for the gift exchange can go under the tree. Bathrooms are over there, and take as much as you like!"

Nodding, I put my present under her fake tree with all the other presents.

"Ok guys," The band said, "We're going to be playing our Christmas songs. Let's introduce you to the band first."

"We've got Dan Beard, Julius Hunt, Thomas King, Kip Long, Jay Mednikow, Sri Naidu, Charles Ponder, James Riddick, Toney Walsh III, Tom Watkins, and I'm Chris Nuthak." They began playing some familiar, remixed, Christmas tunes. They sounded pretty good.

Jessica sat on the couch, and took out some chap stick, slowly applying it. Then ran up to Mike and kissed him. When she went to pull back, puzzlement spread across her face. She couldn't pull apart.

"MMMM!" She cried frantically, trying to push away from Mike.

I looked around, and saw Emmett snickering.

"Emmett what did you do…" I asked, suspiciously.

"Two words: Super Glue."

I gasped, "YOU PUT SUPER GLUE ON-"

Emmett clamped his hand over my mouth and shushed me, people stared at him. "She's going crazy, I swear." They shrugged and looked away.

When he rev-moved his hand I said, "What was that for?!"

"I couldn't have you ruining the secret!" He exclaimed, as if I should have known that already. Emmett could be such an idiot sometimes.

Jessica and Mike had to go the emergency room, which must have been embarrassing. Jessica told, well wrote down, that she didn't want the party to end and we could enjoy it without her. I had a feeling this party wasn't going to end well…

Emmett went around pranking everyone. Pouring salt into the milk, messing with the microphone so it made the signers voice very high, breaking stuff and acting like he had nothing to do with it.

When Jessica and Mike returned, lips detached, she announced we would be starting the gift exchange now to end the party. I'm sure she was surprised at the mess that we, and by we, I mean Emmett, made.

Jessica opened up a pack of lip gloss, which I swear I saw her throw away when no one was looking. Mike got a stuffed Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and Alice got a menorah, even though she didn't celebrate Hanukkah she still accepted the gift. Emmett got a scented candle, I heard him mumbled, "What the heck is this?" under his breath. Edward got a Christmas CD and I got a Wal-Mart gift card… I put on a happy face, and pretended to be excited.

The party had been crazy, but fun. After thanking Jessica for having us over, the Cullen's and I all drove to their house. I ended up spending the night. We watched holiday movies and also rapped Christmas songs, made music videos, and posted them on YouTube. It was great spending time with my "family".

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Jacob's House

**Ok, ready for chapter thirteen?**

**Thanks if you reviewed: sheeiur22, Cappiesgirl23, Jess1177, njdevil30718, DanielWhite, LVQueen1, **

**Here it is!**

_  
December 13, 2009_

When Edward dropped me off at my house the next morning, Charlie told me we were going to visit the Blacks'. I made some spaghetti with meat sauce to bring over. It was always polite to bring food when you went to someone's house for dinner.

We took my truck, which Charlie drove, to the Black's. No one on La Push had decorated their house for the holidays, except for a Christmas tree in the house, somewhat noticeable from the street.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said when he saw me, pulling me a big hug. "What's up? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Can't breath!" I suffocated.

"Oh, sorry," He apologized, not letting go of me, but loosening his grip to where I could breath again.

Charlie and Billy went inside to watch football, while I served the pasta to everyone. Luckily I made a lot, because men eat like pigs.

While they continued watching the game, Jacob and I went down to the beach. The sky was a bunch of different colors -orange, yellow, purple, red- due to that fact that the sun was going down, it was sunset.

"Doesn't the sky look pretty?" Jacob asked.

"Mhm," I said in agreement, looking around. Small waves crashed along the shore, dragging shells against the sand.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Jacob said, breaking the silence.

"You're not getting my anything; I'm perfectly fine present-less." I replied, stubbornly.

"I'm getting you a present Bella."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ugh. I will not allow you to get me anything for Christmas; I don't see why everyone sees the need to spend money on me." I complained.

"You're getting something whether you like it or not." Jacob said, grinning.

"Fine! But that means that _I_ get to get _you_ something."

"Ok, deal."

I don't know why, but I randomly started laughing. At first, Jacob stared at me like I was an idiot, but then he started laughing to. I didn't know if he was laughing with me, at me, or just pretending. I hoped he was laughing _with_ me.

We stayed on the beach for a while, catching up with each other. It's been a while since I'd seen Jake; it was nice hanging out with him, especially when he was being "my" Jacob like today.

When it was to dark to stay outside, we walked back to the house. The game was just finishing as we walked in the room.

"Well, I guess we'd better head out." Charlie said standing, and stretching his arms.

"Ok, see you around, Charlie... Bella." Said Billy.

I went up to Jake and gave him a big hug, "Merry Christmas Jake."

He hugged me back, a little too tightly, but I ignored it. It's not his fault; he doesn't really realize when he's using too much of his strength.

"Merry Christmas Bella."

On the way back home, I drove, rather than Charlie. It was about nine by the time I pulled into the driveway.

Just as we walked in through the door the telephone rang. I hurried to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi this is Kylie." Kylie was the head cheerleader, why would she be calling me?

"Oh, uh, hi Kylie. Do you need something?"

"Yeah I do. You know how you signed up to be a runner-up cheerleader?"

When did I do that? Why would I sign up to be a cheerleader? I was much too clumsy to do dance. I mean, I've been taught a few stunts by my friends in Phoenix, but not much. Something just occurred to me… Alice… oh that girl was SO dead.

"Yes." I lied, praying it would work.

"Ok good," Kylie began, "Because one of the flyers broke her ankle yesterday, we'll need you. So tomorrow come to school in your uniform, and come early, so we can like teach you the routine."

"Oh, uh, ok."

"Ok, buh-bye!" She said, cheerfully then hung up.

Furiously, I stomped upstairs, ignoring Charlie as he asked me what was wrong. In my room there was a small box on my bed, 'Alice' was written on a little tag. I took the lid off the box, and saw a note, it read:

_Bella,_

_I know that you're probably angry with me, but oh well. In this box is your uniform, wear it to school tomorrow, and put your hair in a high ponytail._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Was I mad at Alice? Yes. Did I love her (like a sister)? Of course! And even though I loved her, she was so dead the next time I saw her.

**Haha I know it's random, but my friend gave me the idea, so I kind of had to use it. **


	14. Pep Rally

**Ok, now for the cheer chapter!**

**Thank you if you reviewed**

**Yeah! Here it is! **

_December 14, 2009_

I was absolutely dreading the next morning. But, of course, it came so quickly. I really hoped that I could magically get sick so I could miss school today. Sadly, that didn't happen.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of bed and took a quick shower. As much as I didn't want to, I changed into the revealing cheer uniform.

It was bright red and had a white section near the top. In the white part it said, 'Spartans' in red cursive writing. The dress fell to about, oh I don't know, my thighs? Much to short to my liking.

As Alice told me to, I put my long brown hair in a high ponytail. Quickly putting on white ankle socks, and the white shoes, I grabbed my backpack and made a mad dash for the car.

Oh my god, it was so freaking cold out! Especially with this stupid uniform on, I was so going to murder Alice… if I could.

At school I met in the gym, where I saw Kylie and the rest of the squad warming up.

"Oh my gosh, hey, you're here! I Ok, we have about an hour and a half before the pep rally starts! So we have to teach you everything- let's go!"

**(A/N: have no experience in cheerleading… let's see how this goes… 0.o) **

We started out with some stretches. I had to run around the gym, do jumping jacks, cherry pickers, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

We also did a lot of stunts, surprisingly, they were easy to learn. It was really a difficult routine to do. Along with that, the dance itself was simple. I could really handle this, I hoped.

Luckily, I got to skip first period to rehearse. Unluckily, that means that I didn't get to see Edward. But, I would see him after the pep rally, so that was good.

Once the basketball team started coming into the gym, we had to wait in the locker room.

I could soon hear the rest of the school entering the gym as well, which made me a little bit nervous. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"Ok girls, we're about to go on out there, stretch out your legs for a little bit until it's time." Kylie instructed.

I had been touching my toes when Kylie came up to me and told me we were going to go out the gym now.

Shaking, I stood in line, which was organized was by height, putting me in the middle, thankfully.

"One, two, three," She counted off, before running into gym. Taking a deep breath, I followed the group.

Everyone was in the gym, it was packed. I couldn't do this… I put my head down, maybe no one would recognize me then.

"Oh my gosh- hey Bella!" I heard Jessica call.

Blushing, and groaning, I ignored her. Apparently everyone could still tell it was me, which I thought was terrible. I was about to embarrass myself into next year.

"Ready? Ok!" Kylie started us off.

We began with a simple dance, some girls doing round-offs and falling into a split afterward. The stunts were then begun, we did an elevator, which I was on the top, and then I was thrown and was caught in a cradle.

We cheered for the entire came, which was a lot more tiring that you'd think. We were sweating, there were no showers, and we had no change of clothes. I really wanted to get out of this stupid uniform.

Overall, I had done pretty well. Only tripping a few times, which made me extremely happy.

After refreshing ourselves as best as we could, we went to the end of our second period classes. Edward quickly caught me up on what we were doing, having notes already coped down for me, and told me what had happened in first period.

"Thank you." I mouthed silently, smiling weakly.

"You're welcome," He whispered, holding my hand secretly under the table.

Guys were staring at me all day… uncomfortable much? I wanted to disappear. I was, for once, relieved to change into my gym clothes. Which was weird, I usually hated dressing out.

When I got home, I raced up the stairs and quickly changed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Thank god Charlie wasn't home…

At least I had something to look forward to tomorrow- feeding the hungry. I was so excited. I really couldn't wait.


	15. Homeless Center

**Wow, haven't had the chance to post! I WILL get on track before Christmas!!!! Promise!**

_December 15, 2009_

The Cullen's and I all met at the front of the school, in front of the big yellow school buses, which would take us to the homeless center. It was absolutely freezing.

"Cold much?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

"S-s-s-hut-t-t-t u-p-p." I stuttered.

Though there was a heater on the bus, it was only a bit warmer. Shivering, I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and imagined myself on a hot beach in the middle of July.

Luckily, the center was not that far away from the school, so we quickly arrived. The main lobby was poorly decorated, but, with the amount of money they had, I guess it was pretty good.

There was a small, fake Christmas tree in the corner of the room, with some small ornaments on it. Additionally, they had placed some small presents under the tree, not many, only about four or five.

"Hello," an old woman came up to us, smiling. Her gray hair piled up on top of her head. "Are you part of the field trip?"

We nodded.

"Oh, great! If you would, please, follow me."

She lead us into a big cafeteria with a lot of tables, all filled with hungry people. There was a counter, which had enormous bowls with soup on them, and a few people serving the food.

"Bowls and spoons are here- serve as many people as you can. Thank you so much for helping."

"Our pleasure." Alice said sweetly, skipping to the soup. We followed her.

I stood in between Edward and a girl, about my age, with long light brown hair. It was pretty quiet… nothing interesting was going on.

When I went to pour some soup into a bowl, I dropped the serving spoon on the floor, of course. It made a loud clanging sound, and the chatter suddenly got quiet, making everyone stare at me.

Blushing, I bent down to pick it up, only to find someone had already grabbed it- the girl next to me.

"Here you go- have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

I studied her face- blue eyes, long light brown hair, pale skin… Then it hit me.

"Peridot?"

"And you're… oh wait don't tell me… Isabelle?"

"Bella, technically Isabella, but yeah." I admitted, standing up, wiping my hands on my knees, just as Peridot was doing.

We talked for a while, about random stuff, general things, nothing to personal. After all, I had only seen her three times in my long life time. But, I did get her cell phone number, so we could call and text each other.

It was really nice to talk to Peridot; I even introduced her to Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. She seemed to get along with Edward pretty well, which was cool, one of my friends could actually have a conversation with my boyfriend without drooling.

"She seemed nice." Edward said on the bus ride back home, which was a little bit warmer than the previous trip.

"Yeah, I've run into her a few times."

"When?" He questioned.

"Once at the Christmas store, once with Alice, and of course now." I explained, not wanting to go into depth about my trips around town.

He nodded.

It was cool because we got back to school a little bit before dismissal, so we ended up just going home. We all went to the Cullen's house, where Esme had pizza waiting for me.

"Thank you, Esme."

"Oh, you're welcome Bella. It's my pleasure." She said, thoughtfully. Esme was so sweet; she was like my mother, in a way.

Esme was more motherly, but my mom was more playful… more childish. I loved them both very much, of course.

And, even though it was a Tuesday, Alice had somehow convinced Charlie to allow me to spend the night. How? Only god knows….

We stayed up until about, eleven, because we had school and had to sleep. Correction, I had to sleep, no one else did.

So Edward took me upstairs, then after I showered in his massive bathroom, and changed into some pajamas that Alice picked out (silky pink pajamas, from Victoria Secrets, I believe).

The blankets were unbelievably thick, and warm. Edward tucked me under them, and lay next to me. I wasn't very tired so we sat and talked for a little bit.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I piped up.

"I already have everything I want, Bella."

I sighed, "That's not the point. I want to get you something perfect for Christmas." This was true. He was always getting me so much expensive stuff, it wasn't fair.

"Bella, the only thing you could get me for Christmas, is you."

Aww… that was so sweet. I could feel my cheeks burning a bright red color. He gently took my face and kissed me gently. Couldn't this moment last forever? No, of course it couldn't…

The kiss did not last long, or, not as long as I would have hoped. But, a kiss was a kiss, and I would accept it any day.

I lay comfortably next to Edward, until I slowly fell into a deep sleep. I had dreams about the Cullen's and that Peridot girl too. She was interesting… and was definitely hiding something. There was just something about her… her personality… it seemed so weird. I was curious, would I ever find out the mystery behind Peridot?


	16. Important Authors Note Please Read!

Hey guys! I'm just letting you know that, I will be continuing this story! I was really sad that my plan didn't work last year…. But I'm giving you guys two options to choose from, and here they are!

1.) I'll continue this story

2.) I'll re-do everything, with a little different plot. (If I do that, you have to promise me that you'll read and review that story!)

So… what's your pick? Thanks!

- twilight37


	17. Another Author's Note

_Hey! Ok, so, I know that it's not Christmas but… we can always pretend, right? Ha. Well I am going to continue to write this story; I'm going to be a rebel and right it in the summer. We'll all have Christmas in June. :D_

_I'm going to start on it now, but I'm currently working on another story! It's called Moon Lake, and I'd really like it if you guys would check it out. It's on my profile. I have another story, it's a one shot, called Tradition. _

_I'll probably start posting more chapters after my Moon Lake story. So… read the other one while you wait for this?_

_I've missed you guys SO much! (: _


	18. And I remember that fight

I'm back! Finally a new chapter; even though it's July! But, hey, who says we can't have Christmas in the middle of summer? :D

Here it is! Please review. (:

* * *

_December 16th__, 2009_

BPOV

Thursday morning Edward and I arrived at school together, as usual, and walked slowly to Mr. Berty's first period English class.

Everyone was in a particularly happy mood. Not only me and the Cullen's, but the other students. People were smiling, and just being generally nicer than usual.

Well, tomorrow was the last day before we got out for the holidays.

"We have two weeks of school off soon." Edward said, almost reading my thoughts. I knew he couldn't read my mind; sometimes it felt like he could.

I nodded, and answered honestly. "I can't wait."

He laced his fingers with mine, and slowly swung our intertwined hands back and forth. "My families going on vacation a few days after Christmas. Would you like to come?"

I blinked and stopped in my tracks.

"Edward, you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Bella." Edward said very seriously. "I would like you to come with my family and I."

Yes, I wanted to go with Edward. Really, I did. It would be a wonderful time to spend time with my boyfriend and his family. The whole idea sounded wonderful and completely romantic.

I hesitated.

"I don't want to ruin your time with your family."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, they're the ones who came up with the idea of inviting, I simply agreed to it. My family loves you."

"Oh, so you didn't want me to come?" I said, slightly offended.

"No! I mean, yes, I want you to come. It just wasn't my idea."

I raised my eyebrow. "So you didn't even think about inviting me. Your _family _had to bring it up."

"No. You didn't come across my mind. I don't think about you every second of the day, Bella." Edward stated coldly.

His words hurt. Badly. They stung deep in my chest.

A few passing people stared at the big scene we were creating. They slowed their pace down. Their eyes were glued on us.

"Fine then, Edward, if that's _really _how you feel." I spat.

He glared.

I turned, spinning on my heel, and walked away; into the warm building, and down into a deserted hallway. All the students had cleared out, which was smart, seeing as how there was five minutes until class started.

I turned around, expecting to see Edward following me. That's what he usually does; he chases me when I storm out.

Not this time apparently.

Tears burned in the back of my eyes.

'Do _not _cry, Bella.' I thought to myself as I took a sip of cool water from the water fountain.

I looked at the clock.

Three minutes until class.

Mr. Berty will kill me if I'm late again, especially since Edward's not here to smoothly lie us out of a tardy slip. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and ran back up the hallway to English.

"Ms. Swan." Mr. Berty scolded. Then glanced at the clock. He sighed, noticing that I had a minute left. "Take your seat."

Edward was sitting in a different seat. In the front on the total opposite side of the room, next to Jessica Stanley. He didn't so much as acknowledge me as I walked into the room.

People stared at me - probably because Edward and I weren't sitting next to each other, or maybe because some people had saw our disagreement outside - as I took my seat.

Alone.

"Ok, class." Mr. Berty started, taking a bright red marker, and heading towards the white board. He explained our new project. We had to take our favorite holiday songs, a maximum of two, and interpret the meanings of them. A page for each interpretation.

Mike Newton raised his hand. "Can we work in partners?"

"No. This is 100% independent work." The class groaned as he clapped his hands together. "Get to work."

I ripped a clean sheet of notebook paper out of my finger, and grabbed a pencil from my backpack. I thought.

There are a lot of Christmas songs out there. And a lot that I really liked. But, normally I listened to songs that I could relate to.

I glanced at Edward, who was staring out the window, and quickly looked back down before he noticed me.

I scratched my head and pondered for a moment, considering all of my options.

"Last Christmas" I wrote down on my paper in my chicken-scratch handwriting. The lead from my pencil rubbed across the white paper.

Underneath the title, I wrote down the lyrics to my favorite part:

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes,I'm hiding from you and your soul of God, I thought you were someone to rely , I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.A girl undercover but you tore her this year,Maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special._

Then my interpretation came underneath.

I finished fast, in comparison to everyone else in the room, who were all staring down at their papers looking lost.

I stared at the clock, watching as the seconds ticked by slowly. I needed to look at something besides Edward. I needed to _think _about someone besides him.

Which is all very difficult when he's right across the room.

"Ok." Mr. Berty finally said, jumping up from his desk about twenty minutes later. A very long twenty minutes later. "I want everyone to read theirs out loud."

He pointed at Angela who was sitting in the desk closest to him. "Starting with you, Ms. Webber."

'Oh no!' I thought to myself in a panic, looking down at my paper. I looked at how many times I had written Edward's name down on my paper and almost started hyperventilating; no way could I read this to the entire class.

Of course, now time started speeding up. I watched as everyone presented theirs. Some confident, some barely speaking above a whisper.

Then it was my turn.

My legs shook like crazy when I stood up, almost like Jell-o.

Edward didn't turn around. He stared down at the floor indifferently.

"Um, I chose to do 'Last Christmas for my favorite…holiday song." I began, rolling on my heels, wondering how I was going to do this. "This song has always been one of my favorite songs. Especially around Christmas time."

So far so good, Bella.

"And, what I think this song is about is… well, honestly, it could have a lot of different meanings. It could mean having a broken heart. Being naïve to love. Wanting to give up on the whole idea of love. Being careful with who you trust your heart with. And it really depends on the person with how you perceive it, you know?"

Mr. Berty smiled. "Well done, Ms. Swan."

I blushed and sank back into my seat. My heart was still pounding from the anxiety.

I glanced at Edward from across the room. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

I looked back down at my desk.

The day went by uneventful. We didn't do much. And I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day; apparently he just left after first period.

Not that I cared.

That was a lie. It was killing me not knowing how angry he was at me. Heart breaking knowing that we could split.

My stomach dropped just thinking about it.

Charlie left a note saying that he wouldn't be home for dinner. He was at the reservation.

Typical.

So now I was just left here in my thoughts. Silence. Left in my own thoughts and total silence.

How wonderful.

After changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, I sat on my bed, cross legged, and stared out the window.

And that was all I did.

There was nothing else to do, really.

No homework. Not in the mood for television. My books were all in my locker at school my iPod was dead.

I went downstairs at one point to grab a glass of ice cold water. I drank it as I walked up the staircase. As cold as it was outside, the water felt amazing as it slid down my throat.

I turned to the doorknob with my free hand, the one that I wasn't holding a glass of water with.

I was shocked to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hello."

I gasped and dropped my glass of water of the carpet. The cold, wet liquid spread quickly across the thick carpet.

He chuckled and stood up, walking slowly towards me. "Did I surprise you?"

"Edward…" I said softly and walked towards him.

We said no more.

He pulled me into his arms and spun me around in a circle.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered apologetically.

"I'm sorry too." I said, my voice cracking.

And with that said, he pressed his lips against mine. The sparks flew. Literally, electricity flying through our veins. Even though we were just fighting, the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

And, so, we spent the rest of the night together. We talked things through; I decided to go on vacation with Edward, regarding Charlie's approval. And then switched to a lighter conversations.

We talked late into the night, until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. (:


	19. A Night to Remeber

Next chapter! Review? (:

* * *

December 17_th__, 2009_

"Bella!" Alice called, taking the empty seat next to me at lunch. I was talking to Edward at an empty table in the corner, and was rather irritated by her interruption.

"What?"

"The Winter Dance is tonight!" Alice reminded me.

Oh, wow! I had totally forgotten about that. It's been so hectic lately. A dance that I honestly don't want to go to hasn't really passed my mind in the past week or so.

"It is?"

She smiled, and slapped her hands down on the table, nodding. I jumped at the sudden, loud, noise. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Let me guess, you want to dress me up before we leave?"

Alice jumped up. "You know me all too well, Bella. I'll drop by your house later today after school. I won't make your sit in my bathroom, for once. You can be in the comfort of your own room… if that makes you feel any better."

I sighed.

Not that I wanted to be dressed up, but, I'll admit, it was better.

"That's fine."

Alice squealed and dance away, twirling around before she gracefully walked back to her table, where Jasper was waiting for her.

I looked up at my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Sorry, love. You'll just have to endure it."

I groaned and leaned my head against his chest. "See that's the problem. I'd rather _not _endure it. I hate sitting in a chair for three hours. She yells at me every time I sneeze."

He kissed my cheek. "At least you'll look even more beautiful that you already do."

"That's so cheesy."

He laughed. "What would you like me to say? You're going to hate every second of it, and you're going to look horrible, and the dance is going to be a disaster?"

I nodded.

It was all true.

Ok, so maybe I was wrong about Alice.

I actually ended up looking decent. And it wasn't half as torturous as I thought it would be.

Alice came by around three - we get out of school at 2:30 - and she brought a huge bag full of things. Of course her makeup, hair supplies, shoes, and dress, that I had left at her house for safe keeping, but other things to keep me entertained.

Which was a first.

She brought a portable DVD player and a couple of movies for me to watch while we cramped into my tiny bathroom.

"This is tiny." Alice complained practically the whole time, as she bumped her elbow into the door every time she unclamped the curling iron.

I ignored her, though.

"You're hair looks great!" Alice said, just as I had finished watching "The Scarlet Letter".

She put the curling iron down and studied me for a second, putting her finger to her chin. Her eyes then lightened up, as she reached into her bag and grabbed a thin, white headband and carefully put it in my hair.

"Ok, it's perfect now." She said, happily. "But you can't see until your makeup is finished. You have to have your dress and shoes on as well."

Knowing that this would take a while longer, I grabbed a movie and slid it into the DVD player. Not caring what I was watching, I sat back, and closed my eyes, listening to the dialogue as Alice softly brushed eye shadow across my eyelid.

Time past.

I could almost hear a clock ticking. It was all just in my head, though.

I wondered what would happen at the dance. And, suddenly, I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen.

This is why I don't go to dances.

When I get my hopes up, the dance sucks. And when I think it's going to suck, it turns out perfect.

Well, that's life for you, I guess.

"Bella… I think… that… I am done!" Alice said, slowly, as she put mascara on my light eyelashes. She clapped her hands together. "You look amazing! Now for the dress… oh, wow, this so perfect!"

I rolled my eyes.

This was typical Alice; getting over excited about everything, even when it's not so wonderful in the first place.

She helped me get the dress on. We were careful not to mess up my hair, which she had done something special too, I could feel the bobby pins and hairspray as my arms touched the curls.

"The heels aren't too high." Alice said, hanging the black shoes to me. "We don't want any broken legs tonight."

I sighed and pulled the shoes on. I wobbled at first, almost falling when I took a step, but then got somewhat used to the elevation. My heels clicked on the floor as we walked down the hallway into my room.

"Ready?" Alice asked, standing in front of the full body mirror.

"Why not." I said, shaking my head.

She took a step back and I looked at myself.

I looked…well…. Beautiful. Which is something that I usually never think of myself. My dress was perfect; just as I had remembered it. The blue looked amazing on my skin, and even fit the theme of the dance; winter.

My hair was pulled into a side ponytail, with big, loose curls. A few strands fell on the opposite side of my head, where the ponytail wasn't. Alice had put in a small headband, which didn't mess up my bangs, which were swooped to the side.

And my makeup. Not too dark, but dramatic. My lips were red, like a vampire. She probably did that on purpose. My skin tone was even; pale on every inch of my face. Alice had swooped a bright, sparkly blue over my eyes, and had put a little bit of black eyeliner on the bottom of my lids.

"Wow. Alice, I don't know what to say." I put my hand against my chest and smiled.

"You can say thank you."

I laughed and put my arms around her. "Thank you."

She returned the hug. "No problem! Edward will be here in about… exactly six minutes and thirteen seconds. So, I'd best be on my way."

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm. "You're not going?"

"Psht. No." She laughed. "Nobody goes to these things!"

And then, she was gone. Out the window, I presumed.

That made me angry. She made me go to some dance I'd rather not go to, and she didn't even go! I'm going to strangle her someday. When I'm a vampire, that is.

Alice was right. Exactly six minutes and thirteen seconds later, there was a knock on my door. I walked down the stairs, careful not to trip in my shoes, and opened the door.

Edward stood there, looking as amazing as ever. He was in a tux, which he looked great in, mind you. His hair was messy, as always. Pale skin. Soft, full lips. And his eyes. I wanted to melt right into them; they were perfect. The most beautiful gold color ever.

"Hi." I said, out of breath.

"Hello, there." He greeted, smiling, and held his hand out. "Shall we?"

I giggled and took his hand.

He led me out to his shiny Volvo and we drove to the school. He drove one handed, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding my hand.

Not many people were at the dance, as Alice has said.

A lot of my friends were. They were dateless, of course. And gave me a very friendly, "hello" when I walked in with Edward, who put his arm around me immediately. It was cute how defensive he gets over me. I liked how easily jealous he is.

"What would you like do to?" Edward asked as the DJ started playing some music.

"Uh, dance?"

The way I said that must have been hilarious because Edward burst out laughing. Then, of course, I couldn't help but join his laughter.

"Ha. You are right though." He said, taking my hand, and spinning me onto the dance floor right as a slow song started, like we had never left in the first place.

I recognized the song immediately; "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift.

Edward held me close. His hands on my waist, my arms around his neck. I wasn't tall enough to my head against his shoulder, so I rested my cheat against his chest.

He smelt good. Not like cologne. But good. Sweet.

I breathed in and out slowly; intoxicated by his smell.

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun,_

_Now that you're close I feel like coming undone._

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream,_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name._

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be on, come on_

_Little taste of Heaven._

We danced to the music. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. And I loved that. I wanted him. Forever.

_Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night_

_Waking from this dream,_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me._

_You gotta come on, come on._

_Say that we'll be on, come on._

_Little Taste of taste of heaven_

_A million little stars __spelling out your out your name._

As the song came to an end, I looked up at him, looking into his eyes and smiled. He lifted me up, high enough to where I could reach his perfect lips.

And I was lost.


	20. Shopping Galore

**I really want it to be Christmas now… almost done with the story! Seven chapters left. At this rate… I'll finish it by actual Christmas time. -.-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_December 18__th__, 2009_

Winter Break had officially began.

And, naturally, I was excited.

Thought I wasn't too happy about the cold weather, I was excited for Christmas. Which was only seven days away, I realized as I studied my calendar anxiously.

Charlie didn't get much vacation around this time of year. Being one of the few police officers in the small town of Forks didn't offer much time off of work, unless he called in "sick" and went fishing. But he was off for Christmas Eve and day, which was wonderful.

I was curious as to what the Cullen's had planned for the next week.

Probably something outrageously ridiculous.

Speaking of the Cullen's, Edward should be here any minute. He left last night after I fell asleep. Hunting, I suppose.

As soon as I got home, I grabbed something to eat real quickly, so that my boyfriend wouldn't pester me about my diet before we set out for today's agenda. If there was an agenda, that is. Maybe we'd spend the day inside.

"Bella." Edward said, popping up behind me, from no where, wrapped his arms around my waist.

I jumped.

"Edward, you scared me!"

"Sorry, love." He said, kissing my neck softly, swaying back and forth as we stood in the middle of the kitchen. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Edward said, took my hand, and twirled my hand around so that we were face to face. "So, I had an idea."

"And what was that idea?" I asked, looking into his golden eyes.

"You still need to go Christmas shopping."

Oh. I completely forgot about that. Gifts. I've always had problems with gifts. I can never pick the right one out; I'm a very indecisive person. And as for receiving gifts? Let's not even go there.

"Edward, I refuse to let you buy all of my Christmas presents for people."

He shook his head. "I wasn't proposing that idea at all."

"Oh."

"We could just head out to Port Angeles and go gift shopping. But I won't pay for anything. If that's what you really want." Edward finished.

That sounded fair. Shopping honestly wasn't my thing, especially when Alice was involved, but it wasn't so bad when it was with Edward. Maybe a bit frustrating when he kept offering to spend a ton of money of me, but fun nonetheless.

I nodded.

He kissed me on the lips; a soft peck. "I'll let you go get dressed."

And so I did. I quickly showered, not spending too much time in the warm water, brushed through my thick hair, and pulled on some clothes; jeans, boots, long sleeved, black shirt, and a thick jacket.

"That was fast." Edward commented as I came down the stairs.

I simply took his hand and happily skipped, yes, skipped, to the car. Edward chuckled at my sudden enthusiasm. Not that I cared. I really was in a good mood.

We listened to Christmas music as we sped to Port Angeles in Edward's Volvo. I don't particularly like the fact that he goes over one hundred miles per hour, but I let it slid today.

The stores were only open for a few more hours, so we'd have to hurry.

"Where to first?" Edward asked as he opened my door and took my hand.

I thought for a moment.

"A place that sells movies, or CD's, or anything like that."

Edward nodded and walked with me to the nearest movie store, which just so happened to be a place called F.Y.E.

There wasn't really anybody else in the store besides a group of boys standing around the new Star Wars movie and the lady behind the front desk.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked as I made my way to the TV shows on DVD.

"Emmett."

Emmett had recently taken an interest in watching crime shows. If there's a mystery, blood and gore, he'll watch it. He's been trying to get me hooked on them as well, but Edward refuses to let me so much as be in the same room when their own.

He thinks they'll scar me.

"Hm. Criminal Minds or C.S.I?"

He thought for a moment and pointed the box on my right. "Criminal Minds. I think he likes that show better than the other."

I nodded and put the other one back.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked. There was a group of kids, all about twelve years old, maybe, and one who looked much older than the others. I immediately recognized him.

"Eric?"

His brown eyes widened. "Bella?"

"You guys know each other?" The kid who was trying to get my attention asked. "Nice."

Eric turned away, looking embarrassed. He crossed his arms over his shirt, covering the Star Wars logo.

"Are you here for the Star Wars convention later?" The kid asked me.

"Uh… no."

Edward chuckled behind me.

"Oh, well, you should go! It'd be a lot of fun. Especially if you came along." He winked. "You could be Princess Leia and I could be Luke Skywalker.

Was this twelve year old seriously flirting with me? He was horribly terrible at it if he was, which I think he was. Last I checked I didn't look like I was in junior high - heck, I was already applying for college!

"Well, that's, nice but I have plans… with my boyfriend…" I turned around and looked at Edward, who looked as if he was about to bust out laughing at any second.

The kid frowned. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure."

"Ok!" He said, then turned to his friends, "this is going to be amazing."

Once they were finally gone I turned around and looked at Edward. His lips were turned up into a perfect smile.

"That was not funny." I told him.

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "It's ok Princess Leia, I didn't find it funny one bit."

"Whatever you say… Luke Skywalker." I giggled.

"Silly girl."

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips.

The sad thing was, I'd never seen a Star Wars movie in my entire life.

I picked up my present for Alice while I was in here as well. It was hard to pick something out for her. She loves clothes, and practically has everything in the mall, and even if I did pick something out for her, it for sure wouldn't suit her style.

"Does Alice like music?" I asked, walking up and down the CD aisle.

Edward nodded. "She doesn't buy too many CD's though. She spends too much of her time in clothing stores."

I picked up a Taylor Swift album.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress which flowed like she was twirling in a circle. Her big, bouncy curly hair was perfect; not a flyaway in sight. Her face was dramatic.

"Would she like this?"

He gently took the album from me and glanced at the back.

"Probably. It seems like the kind of thing she'd like."

I put it on top of the Criminal Minds box figuring that if she didn't like it, she could always exchange it for something else.

We checked out, I actually paid this time, Edward didn't even attempt to pull out his wallet, which felt strange. Ordinarily, he's be irritating me about how he'd be more than welcome to pay for everything.

The fact that he kept that subject down made the day even better.

"Where to next, Ms. Swan?"

"Well…. I have to get a present for Carlisle and Esme, Charlie, Renee, Rosalie, Jasper, and you…"

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of work to do."

I took a deep breath. "A lot of shopping."

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad."

I hoped that he was right.

We spent the next hour running from store to store, trying to pick up everything before Port Angeles closed all of it's shops doors.

For Esme I decided on a beautiful, and very delicate, glass vase. Engraved in golden letters are the words quoted by Pearl S. Buck: _Some mothers are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love just the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together._

For Charlie, a cooking book. I think that he'll need it one of these days.

Renee got a scrapbook which I'm going to fill with pictures in the next few days.

I bought Rosalie a necklace. She had gotten me one for my birthday, and I honestly couldn't think of anything to give her. It was elegant; silver with an infinity symbol on the chain. I chose infinity because I know she wishes she could life a normal, human life. I thought that it suited her best.

Jasper and Carlisle were probably one of the most difficult to pick a gift for. But, in the end, I ended up getting a journal for Jasper and a medical bag for Carlisle with his name put in it.

I turned to Edward when I had finished shopping for almost everyone. "You have to go now, you can't see what I'm getting you."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because that ruins the surprise." I told him and kissed him quickly. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Promise."

Edward sighed. "Fifteen minutes."

I kissed him again and quickly went into a store and bought his present. I hid it in one of the other bags so he couldn't see what it was.

He was standing right where I had left him.

"See, I'm back."

Edward smiled. "And in less than fifteen minutes. Did you already know what you were getting?"

"Of course I did!"

"Ah, I see." He said, then looked at the time. "It's getting late, and the mall's about to close. Why don't we get you something to eat then head home?"

"Sure."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me back to the car. Edward helped me put the presents in the trunk of the car, and drove to a nearby Italian restaurant, which just so happened to be the place we, or I, had eaten at after he'd rescued me.

The restaurant was surprisingly empty. We sat towards the back, right next to the window. I looked outside and saw the snow falling gracefully to the ground.

I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli and Coke. Edward asked for a Coke as well, for me I figured, but politely told them he wasn't hungry.

I popped a ravioli into my mouth.

"I love you." Edward said out of no where.

I smiled and swallowed my food. "I love you too."

After dinner was finished, which Edward paid for, we walked back in the cold in the car. I yawned loudly as we drove down the interstate, and rested my head against the seat.

"Tired?"

"Mhm." I said sleepily, the laughed. "Shopping wears you out more than you'd think."

Edward chuckled.

I drifted in and out of sleep on the car ride. I barely remember walking into my house. All I do remember is Edward carrying me upstairs and into bed. He lay next to me, holding me in his arms, humming my sweet lullaby until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review, please. (:**


	21. Ice doesn't help the uncordinated

**Another chapter! Sorry it took so long - I started high school a few weeks ago! I've been busy, busy, busy, BUSY! Anyway… here it is. (:  
**

* * *

_December 19th , 2009_

"I know what we should do today!" Alice called out to everybody in the Cullen's living room. It was the first full day of winter break. Though it had officially started yesterday after school had finished, this was the first full twenty four hours of the holidays.

"What?" We all asked at different times.

"Ice skating!"

"Ice skating?" I repeated Alice's words with a gulp. "That's a horrible idea. You know how uncoordinated I am."

"She has a point there." Emmett agreed, nodding.

Rosalie shot him a death glare and slapped him on the arm. He looked down sheepishly.

"Everything will be perfectly fine." Alice reassured us, and with a wink, she added, "Trust me."

Edward squeezed my hand tightly. "It'll be fun."

I sighed. "Fine."

Alice clapped her tiny hands together and smiled brightly. "This is going to be so much fun. We're all going to have an amazing time."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Race you guys to the car!" Emmett suddenly called, jumping up from his seat on the couch and racing outside. The rest all followed, Edward picking me up in his arms and running me to his Volvo.

"Where are we going skating?" I asked Edward curiously as he climbed into the drivers seat. He pulled out of the driveway and followed the line of other expensive cars; a yellow Porchse and a cherry red Jeep.

"Alice won't tell. She's been singing the alphabet in Latin practically all day, so I don't even know. It's quite annoying actually." He finished with a frown.

I sighed. "That's Alice for you."

He chuckled.

The drive wasn't too long, wherever it was we were going. The road didn't look familiar. It seemed like we were driving past the same trees over and over again, almost as if we were driving in continuous circles.

Finally, all the cars slowly, one by one, pulled over to the side of the road.

Alice popped out of her car, followed by Jasper. Then Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and I.

"Would you like to tell us where were going?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Ice skating." She said obviously, pulling a pair of tan gloves onto her hands.

Edward grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out, which was probably a good thing.

"Follow me!" Alice called out behind her, disappearing into the trees.

I looked at Edward nervously.

Ice skating and hiking in the same day was not recommended for someone with the coordination of myself.

He smiled and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. It felt kind of strange being carried while everyone else in the group super jumped over rocks and kicked rocks out of the way.

"You know, you wouldn't have to carry me if I were a vampire…."

Edward shook his head. "No. Not now. You haven't even graduated yet."

"I know." I said sadly. "I'm just saying, it would be much less of a hassle for you if I was a vampire. You wouldn't have to carry me around everything because of me being so weak."

"Bella, you are not weak."

"Have you seen me in gym class?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, I have."

"Reading people's minds doesn't count." I reminded him. "And it was a rhetorical question anyway."

"Darn."

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

We walked for a little longer. Luckily I was bundled up in jackets, because it was freezing outside, and while Edward's cool skin wasn't helping, it was definitely a more suitable position.

He clutched me closer as we stepped over the last log.

"This is it!" Alice announced, pushing back a branch and revealed our destination.

It was a winter wonderland. Literally. There was a glistening frozen lake in the middle; snowflakes stuck to the ice. Leafless trees surrounded the area, white snow covering the trunk and branches.

The snow was untouched.

Everything looked too pretty to touch.

"Wow." I whispered softly.

"Hey," Rosalie said, pursing her red lips, "don't we need ice skates to go ice skating?"

Alice randomly pulled a bag from the bushes.

"You didn't think I'd come unprepared, did you?"

Leave it to Alice Cullen to hide a huge bag of ice skates in the middle of the nowhere. Not that anybody would find them out here, but it still was a rather strange.

One by one, she pulled out a pair and handed them to each person. The shoes were heavier than I had though and had a sharp blade at the bottom. I was careful not to slice my finger as I pulled the shoe on; no need for a repeat of my eighteenth birthday.

I shuddered at the thought as I tied my laces.

Getting the shoes on wasn't the problem. It was walking around in them and not busting my butt that was the difficult part.

Emmett laughed and pointed his finger at me as I wobbled, and as he ran onto the ice like it was no big deal. Alice danced across the lake, Jasper following shortly behind. And Rosalie looked like a model as she slid effortlessly.

Edward stood by my side and took my hand.

"I promise I won't let you fall." He reassured me and led me toward the frozen water.

Hesitantly I put one foot on the ice. Edward smiled encouragingly and held me up as I put my other foot forward. I was off balance for a second or so, but managed to stand up straight.

Still holding my hand, he slowly skated on the ice. I tried to imitate him, watching his feet as they pushed inwards and outwards.

He was patient with me.

It took a while to get used to the ice, but after some time, I had finally managed to skate on my own, and actually found myself enjoying it. Edward stayed close by, probably making sure I didn't hurt myself.

It didn't really matter that everyone else looked like professional ice skaters with all of their fancy tricks.

They were vampires, and I'm a human.

It's really as simple as that.

"Alice!" Emmett called. She sped towards him, ice flying in the snow as she stopped.

"What?"

"Race you!" He announced as Rosalie took her place next to him. He looked over at her. "Could you count off?"

She sighed and looked at both of them. "Ready? On your mark, get set… GO!"

They zoomed so fast past me that it was impossible to see with my eyes. I could hear the wind passing by me, and even see the blurred images of them, but never really saw them clearly until the end.

Alice reached the end first. She jumped in the air cheered, until Emmett ran smack into her. The sound was like thunder clashing. They literally flew into the air and into the snow.

Edward chuckled. Rosalie was doubled over in laughter. I was somewhere in between. Jasper rushed over to aid his wife, even though she was probably perfectly fine.

I was right. Other than being covered in snow, and looking rather irritated not a hair on her head had been touched.

"Emmett, this was a new jacket!"

"Sorry." He said, obviously not meaning it.

"I'm serious!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Alice threw her hands up in the air and walked in the snow, yanking her skates off. "I'm going home." She stated, pulling her boots on.

Which evidently meant that it was time for everybody to go home.

When Edward and I were finally in the car again, I leaned my head against the window and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shrugged then laughed. "I find it funny how the one thing that Alice makes us do that I end up liking, she ends up making us leave early."

"You had fun?"

"Yes!" I said a bit too quickly.

He reached over and ruffled my hair. "We can come back another time. Just you and me."

"Really?" I asked, my brown eyes lighting up.

Edward smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, love."

I leaned across the seat to press my warm lips against his ice cool ones.

While our day had ended a bit too soon, it had been perfect, just as the next six days before Christmas would be.

I hoped.

* * *

**Review, please! If you'd like to, that is. Thanks to all who have kept up with me so far! I really appreciate it. **


	22. Lock Down

**Hello. (:**

**Hope you guys are having a good day! If you end up reading this chapter, I'd really like it if you'd check out my blogs (the URL is on my profile, but it will also be at the end of this chapter). Feel free to check out some of my other stories, since there will be about five chapters of this one left!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_December 20, 2009_

My slowly eyes fluttered opened.

My first reaction was that the room was dark. Pitch black almost. I blinked again, thinking that maybe my eyes just hadn't adjusted to the lights, only to find that it was still dark.

I sat up in bed and looked around.

The curtains and blinds were closed. The fan, which I swore I had turned on last night when I went to sleep, was off. My old computer was shut down.

I crept out of my room, the hardwood floor creaking, and into the hallway, which was dark too.

Was it the middle of the night?

"We lost power."

I screamed and jumped around facing the other way. Of course, I couldn't see anything, but it wasn't hard to guess who had spoken.

"Good Lord, Edward! You have to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." I said, reaching my hand out, trying to find him.

He laughed and took my hand, pulling me into his chest. "Sorry, love." He said, kissing the top of my head gently.

Someone cleared their throat.

Edward growled softly and pulled me closer to him.

"Who was that?" I whispered, desperately wishing I could see.

"Leave." Edward demanded.

"I can't, bloodsucker. We're, like, completely snowed in." A husky voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Jacob?"

"Yup. It's me."

A scorching hand reached out and pulled me away from Edward's cool arms, and wrapped me in a tight, bear hug.

It was Jacob alright.

He smelt like Jacob - woodsy, like the forest. His skin was for sure warm enough to be Jacob's, I was sweltering in the all to familiar, suffocating hug. I could even feel his long, black hair brushing across my face.

"Jake!" I called out, even though he was right next me.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"I missed you too." I told him, unraveling myself from his grasp. Edward immediately gently grabbed my wrist with his cold hand, while Jacob put his hand on my waist.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Edward asked. I could picture him smirking.

"Be nice." I said a bit coldly.

Jacob sighed. "Well, I was coming by to give you your Christmas present, but…"

"But?"

"Well," he began, "we sort of got snowed in."

"What?"

"And lost power."

"What?" I screamed again. Edward soothingly brushed his fingers against my arm.

"…And we're supposed to be snowed in for a few days. They said that it could take a week before it's all melted and safe to go outside."

A week.

Christmas was in five days!

This couldn't be happening. Charlie wasn't home, he was probably at work, or maybe he was driving to work and when everything was snowed in. No power means no Christmas dinner. No Christmas lights. I couldn't even call people to tell them Merry Christmas.

"Bella?" Edward asked, putting his arm around my waist, pushing Jacob's hand out of the way. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise."

I felt like crying.

"But….this can't happen. It's not supposed to be this way."

"I know, but, we can make the best of it." Edward said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "Right, Jacob?"

"Uh… right."

I took a deep breath. "How can you possible have fun when your snowed in, with no electricity, and Christmas is only a few days away."

Jacob chuckled quietly under his breath and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Edward snarled.

I don't think I want to know what he was thinking about.

"Well, you have one of those cordless CD players. You could always play something on that." Edward suggested.

"Dancing." Jacob added. "And singing."

Not that I could carry a tune, but it was the thought that counted.

"Flashlights for Christmas lights?"

"Uh, cookies for food?"

They went back and forth throwing ideas at each other. I smiled. Not because of how they were trying to make me feel better, but because they were working together trying to make me happy.

I laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, knowing that they could see. "Nothing at all."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jacob asked. "Let's get this party started!"

Edward went in my room to fetch my CD player and the Christmas CD that I had burned a few years ago while Jacob carried me downstairs into the living room.

He put me on the couch and handed me a small present.

"What's this?" I asked, shaking it lightly.

"Your present."

"Jake, I said that -"

"Bella. Just open it." He told me, putting it in my hands firmly.

I rolled my eyes and ripped open the wrapping paper. Relying on only my sense of touch, I came to the conclusion that it was something in a box. Jacob's hands were over mine, helping me open it.

"It's a necklace." He said, knowing I couldn't see it. "I made it, like your bracelet."

"Aw, Jacob. That's so sweet." I said as he put it around my neck.

"No problem."

Just then Edward walked in the room, holding the music player. He hit play and a song started playing. As far as I was concerned, it wasn't a Christmas song.

"Did you grab the right CD?" I asked as he pulled me close to him, swaying softly from side to side.

Edward shrugged. "It was sitting on your bedside table next to a wallet."

"Oh…." Jacob said from across the room.

"What?" I asked as Taylor Swift's voice rang across the room. "Wait, Edward, this isn't my CD. I don't own a Taylor Swift CD."

"Turn it off!" Jacob yelped.

Edward busted out laughing, dropping my hands.

"Huh?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF!" He yelled, pressing buttons. He fast forwarded through songs, went backwards, skipped some, restarted the CD…..

Jacob groaned and sat back down. "Screw this."

"What?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, that just so happens to be the mutt's CD, not yours."

"You listen to Taylor Swift?"

He sighed heavily, giving up. "Yes. I do."

Jacob eventually went upstairs and grabbed the right disc, seeing as how Edward wanted to humiliate Jacob to the extreme, and wouldn't go and get the right one. Today wasn't how I had expected it to be at all. First with the snow storm and now with the "music dilemma".

I'm really hoping that the snow melts soon, because I'm not sure how much more Edward and Jacob can stand to be around each other.

And if it doesn't let up soon?"

Wish me luck.

* * *

**Will Edward and Jacob be able to set aside their differences? Will they be able to stand each other? Will Bella be able to handle them, or will she commit suicide before things get way out of hand. O.O**  
**Find out on the next chapter of… MERRY CHRISTMAS!**  
**Ha. Sorry, I was dying to do that.**

**As promised, here are the links to my blogs. One is my personal blog, and the other is strictly for stories!**  
**Personal: http:/halleyb(dot )tumblr(dot)com/**  
**Writing: http:/tellmeyourstoryilltellyoumine(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you thought - review!**


	23. Maybe, Possibly Getting Along

**Woot, woot, it's chapter twenty two! Thanks for keeping up with my story! We've only got three more chapters left! It makes me very sad. I'm going to start a new story after this one, so if anyone has any suggestions, that'd be awesome!**

**Oh, and thank you to LVQueen1 for the chapter suggestion!**

* * *

_December 22, 2009_

It's day two with no power, and things haven't gotten any better.

Edward and Jacob have been bickering for who knows how long. I know that their trying to make me feel better, and help me get in the Holiday spirit, but honestly nothing is really helping. Too many things are on my mind.

Charlie is probably the biggest factor. I had no idea if he was ok or not. And the storm seemed to be getting worse; the snow was piling higher, the sky was almost back, and hail would occasionally pound across the windows.

I sat in Edward's arms on the couch with Jacob's head leaned against my legs. We all sat in silence, only listening to the violent weather outside.

I shivered and put my feet closer into Jacob's arm skin.

"What are you doing…?" He asked.

"It's cold."

Edward stiffened under me and sighed, pulling me off of him. He mumbled an apology quietly under his breath.

I frowned and reached for his hand.

When he pulled away, I crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Now what?" Jacob asked after another long moment of silence.

I shrugged. Edward didn't make a sound or any sign of movement.

"Well, there's a horrible snow storm, we have no electricity, or heat for the matter, and no way to cook food." I reminded him "That's what."

Jacob stood up, walking to the other side of the room. Edward instantly jumped up and followed.

"You could do that?" Edward asked.

"With my eyes closed." Jacob told him.

"Do what?" I asked curiously, not moving from my spot on the couch.

"Are you sure you have all the correct tools?"

"Guess so." Jacob said walking out of the living room, Edward following. Not wanting to be left all alone in the dark, I trailed shortly behind, running to catch up with them.

In my thick socks, I slid across the hardwood floor.

"Whoa!" I cried.

I half expected cold hands to grab me and pick me up. I half expected hot hands to save me. But, I can honestly say that I didn't expect to fall on my butt.

Edward and Jacob spoke loud enough for me to hear. I pulled myself up and walked in the garage.

They were standing over the tool bench.

"What are you guys trying to do?"

They didn't say anything.

"I guess this will do." Jake said, sighing.

I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Somehow, though, I made my way to the middle of them. I put my hand on both of theirs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, love." Edward reassured me, kissing my lips softly. "Why don't we go back inside? It's colder in here."

"But, what about - "

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward and casually pulled me out of the garage and back in the kitchen. He kicked the door closed with his foot, picked me up, and put me so I was sitting on the counter top.

I couldn't see his beautiful face, but I reached out so I could touch it. I traced my fingers around the outline of his lips, the fluttering of his eyes, the coldness of his skin.

"I wish I could see." I admitted, dropping my hands. "I feel like a blind person."

Edward chuckled softly and took my hands in his, swinging them lightly from side to side.

"You know, it'd be really nice if you could tell me what Jacob is doing."

"Nice try, Bella." Edward said, kissing me on the cheek.

I groaned. "This bites."

"Oh, it does, does it?"

I playfully hit him in the chest, laughing.

"Seriously! The one time you and Jacob finally started getting along… I don't even know what it's for. And nobody will even tell me!"

"We were getting along?"

"Well, I thought you were."

It was quiet for a moment. Maybe, just maybe, Edward had finally come to the conclusion that Jacob wasn't as bad as he had thought. And maybe, just maybe, Jacob was thinking just the same thing.

Life would be a thousand times easier if that were the case.

Edward picked me up from the counter and walked me upstairs. I felt his knees going up and we took each step. He walked down the hall, and into a room. He put me down on the bed, and pulled the thick blankets over me.

"Edward…" I complained as he tucked me in.

"It's later than you think." He said, lying down next to me.

His arm was behind my pillow, so I curled up next to him, inhaling his sweet scent.

"But that doesn't mean I'm tired." I pressed.

Edward didn't answer. He softly hummed a familiar tune that calmed me down every time I hard it. My heart rate dropped and my eyelids got heavy. I yawned deeply.

"Still not tired…." I mumbled, pressing my head against his chest.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off.

A bright light blinded me.

I sat up immediately in bed and looked around. Edward was still next to me, now that I could see him, I could see that he was smiling.

"The electricity is back on?"

Edward nodded, and helped me out of bed. "On account of Jacob, that is."

"What?"

"Oh, and Emmett."

What in the world was he going on about? He took my hand and led me back downstairs. I was careful not to slip in my socks this time, and didn't even stumble.

Jacob was standing with his back to the garage. He was leaned against the door, oil smudged on his face, and a hammer in his right hand.

"You just be happy that your best friend happens to be the best mechanic in the world." He told me with a wink before he stepped out of the way.

Edward gestured towards the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at the two of them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Jacob said enthusiastically.

They both looked at me eagerly.

I pulled the door open and was shocked at what I saw.

Sure enough, there was Emmett. I have no clue how he got to my house with all the snow, but he was here.

He was here.

Dresses in a Santa Claus suit.

On some kind of motorbike contraption thing.

"Is that my old treadmill?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Jacob nodded. "I put it together so we could get electricity in the house. It's only our house though. Everyone else's houses should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I repeated excitedly.

He smiled.

I jumped over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, Jacob!" I squealed, pulling him closer. Edward walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett running heavily on the treadmill.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just happy."

And from there, Edward abruptly pulled me away from Jacob and brought me into one of the most passion filled kisses of my life.

Very happy.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? I wanna know! Review, please! And don't forget to check out my Tumblrs if your interested in more of my writing - they're both on my profile! **


	24. Let's Sing For The Better, Shall We?

**Woot. We're getting there! Two more to go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

_December 23, 2009_

"Dad!" I called as Charlie stomped through the front door, snow falling to his feet. "Where have you been? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok, Bella." He said, laughing. "We were stuck at the police station. The snow seems to be melting, so we were able to get home."

That was what I had figuring had happened. It was a practical situation.

"How long have you had power?"

"Oh, um, just since yesterday." I lied.

Charlie shrugged. "I think I'm going to take a shower and head up to bed."

"Night." I said as he trudged up the stairs yawning.

I walked back into the living where Edward and Jacob were fighting over the remote, flipping through the channels continuously.

"I am not watching Jersey Shore." Edward growled.

"And I'm not watching… whatever you want to watch."

I rolled my eyes, walked up to the both of them, and pulled it out of their surprised hands.

"You guys act like children sometimes." I told them, switching the television off. "That's enough for today."

Jacob sunk back into the couch and mumbled something underneath his breath. Edward didn't seem to be too bothered by it, and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Was the Charlie?"

I nodded and explained, though he more than likely heard the conversation that we had in the kitchen a few moments ago.

"That's good." He mused, putting his arm around my waist, and kissing my lips softly.

"I'm out of here." Jacob snarled, storming out of the living room.

"What did you do?" I asked Edward, groaning, and running after my best friend.

"Jacob?" I called as the front door slammed in my face, a gust of icy cold wind whipping my face. I stepped out onto the porch and looked around, only to find footprints. They started off normal, like a humans, and eventually led to the big paw print of a dog.

I sighed and turned.

Edward was standing in the door with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys are never going to get along, are you?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, taking a step towards me.

"Sometimes… I just…. I just wish that you would try and be friends with each other. Or at least pretend to." I said honestly, looking down at the snow covered ground.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, putting his hand on mine.

I slowly pulled my hand back and rubbed my arm.

Edward took a deep breath and walked past me.

It's not that I wanted him to leave. If I could have it both ways, I'd have Edward and Jacob by my side getting ready for the day to finally come. Obviously that wouldn't happen. Maybe I wouldn't even have one of them by my side.

I shook my head and walked back inside, shutting the door behind me. The house felt so warm compared to the outside world. Goosebumps ran up and down my skin, and the hairs rose on my arms and legs.

Charlie was probably asleep by now. Jacob left. Edward was gone.

I had nobody to talk to.

I made my way back into my room and pulled out the box of Christmas presents that were hidden underneath my bed.

Time to start wrapping.

I grabbed the wrapping paper, scissors, and tape from my closet are started.

Alice's and Emmett's presents were easy to wrap; they were just little cases. Others, though, weren't quite so simply.

Esme's for example. I was terrified that I would drop it, or wouldn't wrap it carefully enough. It was all glass, and I had to be extremely careful with it.

Rosalie's necklace didn't come in a box, which was obviously one of the biggest problems. I had to improvise with an empty jewelry box from a necklace Edward had bought me.

The rest were simple. Charlie and Jasper's were wrapped, while Carlisle's was put into a big, red bag. And, lastly, Edward.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had only killed about half an hour.

Just then, my phone rang.

'There's something bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained.

There's a glow off the pavement, you walk to me to car.

And you know I want to ask you to dance right there,

In the middle of the parking lot, yeah.'

Alice.

I gulped and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!" She said cheerfully. "I just had the best idea ever."

Oh, gosh. This obviously meant that she's been planning some crazy thing for us to do again.

"What's your idea?"

She laughed. "We're should go Christmas caroling."

"That's crazy!" I yelled a bit too loudly, then softened my voice. "Half of the roads are covered in snow, and I couldn't sing to save my life."

"The roads will be all clear by tonight at six." Alice said, as a matter-of-factly. "And, your singing voice is fine. Promise."

I groaned.

"I'll come pick you up in a few so we can get ready and plan." She told me and hung up.

I really wished that the roads were still covered with snow and that the electricity was out. Everything seemed to be going by so much more smoothly that way.

I pulled on a pair of boots, a jacket, and scribbled down a note for Charlie to read whenever he woke up. If he was awake by the time I got back, that is.

Almost as if planned, there a small knock on the door. Before I could even answer it, Alice danced through.

"Ready?"

"Sure." I said, then stopped in my tracks. "Is Edward coming?"

"Caroling?"

"Yeah."

Alice nodded. "Of course, everyone is. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nope." I lied for the second time today.

She raised one eyebrow and walked in the kitchen pulling out a chair, and sitting in the other. "I think it's time for a girl-to-girl talk."

"Alice…" I groaned. "He'll hear."

"He's no where near here." She told me, pointing to the empty seat. "Now sit."

I did as I was told.

She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

And so I spilt everything to her. About how I really wish that Edward and Jacob would get along. Jacob's my best friend, and Edward's my lover. It really hurts that the two of them bicker over stupid things and purposely try to ruin each others lives. They make each other, and me, miserable. I told her how I know that I haven't been the best person to Jacob, but I still love him and Edward both.

"I just don't see why they hate each other so much." I said, finishing.

Ranting wasn't something that I usually did, but after bottling those words up inside of me for so long, it felt amazing that they were finally spilt to someone.

Alice leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"You can't make them get along." She said. "That's all on their part. They both just care about you; they're not trying to hurt you on purpose."

"I know." I sighed.

"Edward knows how you feel. It's obvious." She said with a laugh. "I'm not so sure about Jacob, though. Maybe you should call him."

"Are you sure?"

Alice smiled. "You've got time. I'll just step into the other room."

I stood up and grabbed my cell phone. With shaky hands, I dialed Jacob's number and paced nervously around the room.

"Bella?" He answered on the first ring. His voice was tired and groggy.

"Hey, Jake."

"What's up?"

"Um," I began, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears." Jacob said, perking up a bit.

"I just… I wish that you and Edward would try to get along sometimes. I know that you don't like each other, but it hurts to see two of the people I love the most fight over stupid things."

The words came out fast and uneven. To a human, it would have sounded like nonsense. But, since my best friend happens to be a werewolf with super hearing, he could probably understand it.

He didn't say anything.

"Jacob?"

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't know you felt that way. I'll try and get along better with the bloodsucker."

I cleared my throat.

"I said I'll try." He defended. "I'm not making any promises."

"As long as you try."

"Yes, ma'am."

We small talked for a few minutes, trying to make lighter conversation, before hanging up. Alice walked back into the room as soon as I was done.

"See? All better." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car.

When we finally reached the Cullen's house, everybody was sitting in the living room. Rosalie was sprawled out across the couch with Emmett resting his head by her feet. Jasper was on the chair, and Edward was on the floor.

We made our way into the living room, and Alice took a seat on Jasper's knee, while I took my place next to Edward. It was a bit awkward and tense.

Alice spoke loudly to everybody, droning on about what songs we should sing.

Edward leaned over and whispered softly in my ear. "I'm sorry, Bella. Really, I am."

"It's ok." I whispered back quietly.

He smiled and put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"So we're going to sing Jingle Bells, Winter Wonderland, or White Christmas at each house. We can alternate every house. Sound good?" Alice announced to everybody, staring at each and everyone of us.

We all nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She called out. "Let's go!"

And so we spent the few hours caroling. As Alice had said, the roads were all clear. It was cold, and dark outside, but I felt safe and surprising warm in Edward's arms.

We knocked on the first door, which just so happened to be Mike Newton's house. I think that we had woken him up, because his hair was all over the place, and he was wearing a pair of boxers. And that was it.

Alice burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What do you guys want?"

Everyone exchanged glances before we burst out into the chorus of Jingle Bells. And once we were finishded, we left a confused Mike standing at his doorstep, running away to the next house.

The next house was one that none of us knew about. There was a beautiful gadren that somehow hadn't died in all the snow. We knocked on the door, and smiled as an old man opened it. Emmett took a took breath and started singing, and we all joined in.

It didn't seem too odd at first. He stood there and waited for us to finish. He clapped at the end. An old woman came to the door, confused by all the noise. She glanced at Alice, Rosalie, and I and glared. Reaching over, she grabbed a broom from the corner and started pointing it at all of us.

"Stay away from my husband!" She cried in a weak voice.

"Whoa!" We all yelled, jumping back.

"I'm not unterested in your husband!" I called out to her, still stepping back.

"That's what you want me to think." She croaked, swinging the broom at all three of us.

"RUN!" Emmett screamed from behind us, bolting down the street.

We all followed. They ran at a pace so I could keep up with them, which made it all the more fun.

I'll have to admit that the night was a million times better than I thought it would have been. My voice may not have sounded as pretty as everyone else's, and I might have been exhausted, but it think it was the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

**Ah, two more chapters! Review, you guys! Please. (: **


	25. Christmas Eve Cullen Style!

**I'm back! I think I'm going to finish this soon…. After, like, two years! It's a new personal record. ;D Anyway, onto the next chapter, which just so happens to be CHRISTMAS EVE! Read, enjoy, and please review!**

_December 24, 2009_

"So," I began, looking at Edward as we sat on my bed early that morning. Charlie had to go to work so he wouldn't have to go in tomorrow, which was fine with me. "What's on the agenda today?"

He put a finger on my nose. "Well, it's Christmas Eve. Is there anything you'd like to do in particular? Any traditions?"

"Traditions?"

Edward nodded. "Things you do every year?"

I thought for a moment. There were quite a few things that Renee and I would do every year, but I wasn't sure if Edward would like doing them as much as we had.

"I mean, I guess.. But…"

"But what?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Never mind." I put my hand on top of hand. His hand was freezing cold, just like the world outside. "Come on, let's go."

I pulled him up off the bed, ignoring the questionable look on his God-like face, and led him downstairs, being careful not trip as I skipped happily down the staircase. We walked into the kitchen, where I dropped on the counter and pulled something out of the pantry.

"What are we doing?" He asked as I threw a bag by his hand.

"Making cookies for Santa."

Edward chuckled, and looked up at me with his beautiful crooked smile.

"How human." He joked.

I hit him playfully on the shoulder and looked around for all the ingredients, only to realize that we were missing a few crucial things for the recipe. I frowned.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"We're just missing a few things." I told him, sighing. "I'll run to the store really quickly and get them."

"I'll go with you."

At first I was surprised that he had offered to go with me. We had never gone to the grocery store together; the mall? Sure. But never food shopping. I wasn't sure if it would be awkward while I scanned the shelves while he stood behind me.

Not wanting to question his reasons, I grabbed my car keys and headed out to the car, Edward trailing shortly behind me.

That was another surprising thing; he didn't pester taking his car instead of mine.

Hm.

Nonetheless, pushing it to the back of my mind, I turned on the radio as we drove down the street in my old, dingy little pick up truck. Even after months of having it, the old tobacco smell was still noticeable. Being reminded of the smell, I scrunched my nose.

Once at the store, I picked up some eggs and milk. Right as I was about to hand a five to the cashier, Edward's pale hands reached out in front of me, handing her the money. I mentally scowled at him as we walked out of the store, Edward, of course, carrying the plastic bags.

He climbed into the driver's seat this time.

"You ok?" I asked as we drove as fast as my car would take us down the road.

Edward turned and flashed a smile. "Never been better."

He looked convincing… enough. But, then again, he was extraordinarily amazing at lying. So, truth be told, I could never tell when he was telling the truth.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… you just seem… different, I guess."

He laughed, but didn't say any more on the subject.

By the time we finally got back home, it was around noon, which wasn't too late. Charlie would be home in an hour or so, which meant that, if he was up to it, he could help Edward and I bake cookies for "Santa".

"So, what do we do first?" Edward asked smiling.

I pulled out all the bowls, spoons, and ingredients, while Edward preheated the oven to a toasty four-hundred and twenty-five degrees. As the oven heated up, we began mixing everything together.

We were making three batches of cookies: one gingerbread, one chocolate chip, and one batch of sugar cookies. They all called for three different recipes.

"Good God, this is going to take forever!" I complained, throwing my head back.

"Well, we could always call for help."

"Who would want to help bake cookies?"

Edward winked. "I think a know four vampires who might be able to help us out if we give them a quick call."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and called the Cullens. Alice, already expecting my call, eagerly agreed saying that they'd be over in ten minutes and thirty seconds. And, sure enough, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie agreed right on time.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice greeted, hugging her tiny arms around me.

"Hello." Jasper said from behind Alice.

"Let me hug Bella!" Emmett boomed and yanked me like a doll from Alice's arms. He pulled me into a big, bear hug, nearly suffocating me. I gasped for breath when he put me down, and smiled at everybody.

We had all agreed that Alice and Jasper would cook the gingerbread, Emmett and Rosalie would make the sugar cookies, and Edward and I would make the chocolate chip cookies. Even though it was a bit cramped in my crowded kitchen, we all split into our groups, being careful not to bump into each other.

"When's the last time you baked cookies?" I asked Edward as I mixed the lumpy cookie dough together, watching as it got thicker and clumpier by the second.

He shrugged. "Maybe sometime in my human life. To be honest, I don't really remember ever making cookies."

"That's sad."

Edward raised one eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because making cookies is… fun." I admitted, pulling the spoon out of the dough and handing it to Edward with a smile. He traded places with me and effortlessly started mixing. "And you're pretty good at this for it being your first time."

He chuckled. "I know."

"Show off." I mumbled under my breath, shaking my hand when he wasn't looking. Mixing that dough took much more strength than I had thought it would have.

I turned my head to see how everybody else was doing. Emmett was, of course, goofing off. But, to my utter surprise, Rosalie was laughing along with him. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she stood on her tip toes to see over his broad frame.

Alice and Jasper were talking softly - so soft that I couldn't understand them. They seemed to be having a good time; they were both smiling.

And then Edward and I.

He was obviously gorgeous, like my own personal angel sent straight from heaven. Even if he didn't think that way, I would always see him that way. I could never compare to him, or ever be good enough for him, but I do try my hardest.

I can't to give him his present tomorrow.

He's going to love it, or, at least, I hope he will.

I've always been more of a giver. Giving things to people makes me feel happy. I love seeing their expressions as they opened their gift has never failed to bring me joy.

"Bella?" Edward said, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?" I said, snapping my head and looking around the room. Everybody seemed to be done making their cookies. My cheeks flushed. "Sorry."

Edward smiled and put his hand on my waist. "We're ready to put everything in the oven… unless you had another idea."

"Oh!" Alice chimed in, stepping in front of the whole group. "Do you have cookie cutters? We could make little shapes!"

And so we did.

There weren't many, only six - a bell, a reindeer, mistletoe, a tree, Santa, and a present box. We all took turns using the cookie cutters, using two at a time. Then we placed them on the cookie sheet, and Edward put them in the oven, which we had preheated earlier.

"Well… now what?"

We all looked at each other.

"Charlie will be home soon." I mentioned checking the clock. "But you guys are more than welcome to stay."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "We can always come back later."

"No!" I cried, then cleared my throat. "I mean, you can if you want… but… you don't have to…"

He chuckled and locked our hands together, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Alice said. "What are we going to do?"

With the Cullens, the possibilities were endless. Though Emmett opted for sledding again, we decided to do something simple (well, simple for to the Cullens standard, that is, which for me, was completely outrageous.)

Karaoke.

Ok. Caroling was already bad enough, but at least I was singing with a group of people. Singing solo was not my kind of thing - knowing me, I'd probably break all the windows in the entire house.

Alice ran home, literally, and brought back her karaoke equipment, and even some outfits. She instructed that we all had outfits and songs planned out already.

I gulped

This could get really interesting really fast.

First up was Emmett - he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a red button down shirt with a black tie. He confidently picked up the microphone and smiled, waiting for the music to start.

The familiar tune of Rudolph the "Red Rosed Reindeer" started playing. We all laughed as Emmett fearlessly sang along. I'm pretty sure that I could see Rosalie catching it all on video from the corner of the room, snickering.

Rosalie was next, and she sang an upbeat version of "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" in a short, strapless red dress and heels. She, as usual, looked amazing, and had a beautiful voice. Alice shortly followed, in a creamy white dress, spaghetti strapped, which popped against her jet black hair, and sang a rock remix of "Walkin' In A Winter Wonderland".

My jaw dropped to the floor when Jasper came in wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt, and flawlessly sang "Jingle Bell Rock".

Then was Edward. I sat up straight as he walked in wearing black pants and blue button down shirts with a black striped tie. If he could blush, he would be bright red. Alice handed him the microphone, and he stood tapping his foot, waiting. I smiled the entire time as he sang an amazing version of "Let It Snow".

Finally. Me.

I shook as Alice pushed me into the bathroom to get changed. I pulled a deep blue dress out of the bag. It was one shoulder and fell above my knees. I was forever grateful that she had given me a pair of black flats, not heels, to wear with it.

I nervously walked back into the living room and shakily grabbed the microphone.

Deep breaths, Bella.

Deep breaths.

The music started playing and I almost died of embarrassment. She was really making me sing _this? This? _I took one last breath and broke into song…

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me.I've been an awful good baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

I finished the rest of the song, my voice wobbling on the last note. Everyone was clapping, including someone from the doorway.

"Dad?" I asked in horror, my brown eyes widening.

Charlie laughed.

"Oh no…" I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

"You did great." He complimented awkwardly, glancing at the Cullens, who pretended to ignore his glance. Charlie crinkled his nose and sniffed around the room.

"Do you guys smell that?"

We all looked at each other.

"THE COOKIES!"

**And that's how you spend Christmas Eve with the Cullens! One more chapter! I'm so happy that I'm almost done… I think I'm gonna cry…! What do you guys think Bella got Edward for Christmas? What did Edward get Bella?**

… **All to be revealed… ON THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER.**


	26. Christmas Day

Oh my god. Guys. This is the last chapter! FINALLY! After two years! I'm so happy that I'm finally writing this! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me all this time - I love you SO much. So… read until the end… you'll find a surprise waiting for you. :D

_December 24, 2009_

Edward and I lay in my bed. He head his arm around me, pulling me close to his icy cold body. I rested my head and his chest and sighed.

"You know, Santa won't come if your asleep."

I laughed quietly. "I can't sleep. I'm too excited."

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "I could always sing you to sleep."

I shook my head.

Edward thought for a moment. "I could tell you a story."

"A story?" I smiled. "Ok, tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"A Christmas story."

Edward laughed, but agreed. He paused, then recited the lines, in a soft, velvet voice, to the oh-so classic tale of _Twas The Night Before Christmas_. I closed my eyes and listened as he continued on with the story. I figured my heavy eye lids, and I won.

He finished the story, and rubbed my shoulder. Realizing that I was still awake, he began humming the sweet melody of my lullaby.

And I was gone.

_December 25, 2009_

I awoke to the smell of something burning from downstairs. I hoped out of bed, and aced downstairs, only to find Charlie standing over the stove, coughing, and trying to waft the wave of smoke coming from the pan.

"Ah!" I yelled, and pulled the pan off the stove, and put it in the sink, running water on it. It sizzled, sparking up burning hot water.

I turned my head and looked at Charlie, who was looking sheepishly at me.

"I tried to make breakfast." He grumbled.

"Aw, dad." I walked over to him and gave him an awkward, one arm hug. "It's ok. Cereal and Poptarts are totally fine with me."

And so we ate a small, yet simple breakfast together. Charlie then got up and left the room, coming back with a big bag. He set it in front of me and smiled, explaining that they were presents from mom and him.

I tried not to look irritated, it was Christmas after all.

"I have a present for you, too." I told him, running into my room and grabbing his cookbook that I had gotten with Edward on the first day of Winter Break.

He opened his first and smiled when he saw what it was. "You should have given this to me this morning. Maybe then the house wouldn't smell like… burnt food."

I laughed and opened my presents. Another scrapbook from my mom, which was strange, that was exactly what I had gotten her. Oops. Another CD from Phil - a band I had never heard of, A Rocket To The Moon. And from Charlie a new copy of Wuthering Heights - I had needed one, my original copy was too tattered to read.

"And… there's one more."

He reached behind his chair and pulled out a heavy box, all wrapped up. It was from Charlie, Renee, and Phil, which means it must have been expensive. I carefully unwrapped, and gasped when I realized what it was.

"A laptop?"

He nodded. "I know that the computer here is kind of slow. So… we all pitched in to get you this."

I smiled. "Thank you so much. I don't deserve this…but… thank you. So much!"

After we cleaned up all the wrapped paper, I called my mom to thank her and Phil too, and to wish her a Merry Christmas. Not long after I had hung up, Alice texted me, telling me to meet her at the Cullen's house. And to tell me to, "wear the dress in the white bag sitting on my bed".

Curse vampires and their ability to come in my window and make me wear, stupid frilly dresses. I sighed and went upstairs to get dressed.

The dress wasn't too bad. It was black, with ruffles at the bottom, and a red bow. It wasn't to elegant, but not to simple. Alice had actually picked out a reasonable dress. I yanked a brush through my hair, swiped on some lip gloss, grabbed my box of presents, and ran out to my truck.

I'll admit, that driving down to the Cullen's house in the snow was beautiful. White covered the trees and lined the road. I found myself wonderstruck, watching the beauty of it all. I even listened to Christmas music, singing loud and out of tune.

Pulling up their driveway, Alice was standing on the doorstep, in a sleep, silver dress. She waved and ran up to me, hurrying me in the house.

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled, throwing her tiny arms around me.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Carlisle called from the top of the staircase, with Esme, waving by his side.

Rosalie smiled, while Emmett bounded toward me, pulling me out of Alice's arms, hugging me. "Happy Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Jasper corrected, walking in with Edward by his side.

I looked at Edward and walked towards him. We locked out hands together and smiled.

We all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Alice announced that it was time to exchange gifts. We all got in a circle and piled everyone's gifts next to them, making a total of seven gifts for each and every one of us.

"Wait!" Alice called, running upstairs and came back down with a camera. "We're getting every minute of this on video."

I rolled my eyes.

Typical Alice.

Jasper was up first. He got some Civil War books, my journal, some CD's from a band he loved, a plaque with his name engraved on it, a watch, computer game, and a Civil War model.

He thanked everyone and looked at Emmett.

"You're next."

Emmett got a Wii, some games (Super Smash Brothers, and some violent), a stereo system, weights, football jerseys from his favorite team, a bracelet with the Cullen crest on it, some kind of horror movie, and _Criminal Minds _on DVD from me.

"Thanks everybody!" He boomed, smiling at us all, his grin ear to ear.

Rosalie was next. She opened her gifts, seeming not to care. Some expensive makeup, a makeup bag, a beautiful red dress, earrings, a bracelet, a Taylor Swift CD - the same one I had bought Alice - and a necklace from me.

She didn't say thank you. She simply put them behind her and crossed her arms. Somebody was obviously in a bitter mood.

Of course, Alice was next. She had gotten gift certificates to all of her favorite stores. I was the only one who got her an actual gift. She looked at the CD and smiled, commenting on how good her concerts were supposed to be.

Esme - new bed sheets for her bed, pillows for the living room couch, candles, a collection of books, a picture frame with a picture of everybody in it, even me. A necklace, and my vase.

She looked up at me and smiled. If tears could fill her eyes, she would have been crying.

"Oh, Bella. It's beautiful!"

I blushed.

Carlisle got my new doctor bag, a stethoscope, medical books… if it had to do with his career, then somebody had gotten it for him. Not that he seemed to mind - he thanked everybody politely.

"I can't wait to use these on Monday." He said enthusiastically. Esme rubbed his back and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward.

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't want him open my lame present. It wasn't any good. I wish that I could just disappear.

He had gotten a new piano book, some classical music, Debussy concert tickets, a music writing book, an electric keyboard, and an iPod. Just as he was about to open my gift, Alice yelled at him to stop.

"What?" He asked.

"Let Bella open all her presents except for the one from you."

He raised one eyebrow, and shrugged it off. "The floors all yours, Bella."

I sighed and opened all my gifts. A few movies, old, black and white movies from Jasper, a short, short, blue dress from Alice, Carlisle and Esme had both gotten me plane tickets to Florida… again. From Rosalie a bracelet, and from Emmett, surround sound for my TV.

"Ok. Only Edward's present is left." I glanced at the small box on the floor. Alice took them both from us and switched them so I was holding that I got Edward, and he was holding what he got me.

"Bella. Give Edward his present."

I looked up at her oddly and but as I was told. My hands shook as he carefully took off the wrapping paper of the picture frame I had gotten him. It was silver, engraved with: _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb _- what he had said to me so long ago.

Edward smiled and put his hand on mine.

"Thank you."

I blushed and looked away.

"Ok… now Bella's present." Alice said, scooting closer with the camera, to the point where it was literally inches away from me.

I tried to ignore her and looked up at my beautiful vampire again.

"Well… Bella." He took a deep breath and held up the box. "I just want you to know that I love you more than anything. I've been waiting for you all my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to spend every moment with you."

Edward flipped open the box.

"Will you marry me?"

I hands flew up to my mouth. I was not expecting that at all. I looked down at the sparkling ring, which glittered in the sunlight. Tears filled my eyes, and dripped down my cheeks.

"Edward… oh my god.. I…" He looked at me, his liquid topaz eyes shining. "Yes. Yes. Yes! Of course!"

He pulled me into his and kissed me passionately. The whole family cheered as we pulled back, and Edward slipped the ring onto my finger where it would stay forever.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered back, pulling my lips to his again.

_THE END._

**OH MY GOD. I JUST FINISHED THE STORY. THIS. IS. AMAZING. OH MY GOD. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, AND READING, AND EVERYTHING. YOU CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Okay, you're surprise is… I'm writing another one of these this year! I'm starting it this weekend so I won't get behind. I need ideas from you guys! What should this one be about? Human, or vampire? Hmmm. Decisions, decisions, decision..**

**Again, thank you SO much. I love you guys.. Forever. Thank you for putting up with me. God… I just love you guys. (:**

**SEE YOU LATER! 3**


	27. Authors Note :

**GUYS! The chapter of my new story is up! I'm so excited and I encourage all of you to read it. I'll post the link down below, or you can just go to my profile and look at it. It's called, "I Believe In Us This Holiday". I REALLY hope that you read it.**

**~ Twilight37**

**http:/www**** (dot) fan fiction (dot) net/s/7600325/1/**

**Please read it! It's my moms birthday. It would make her happy….. (: **


End file.
